Rocamboles
by Soul004
Summary: C'est le printemps, au Seireitei. La saison du renouveau... et des amours. Byakuya arrivera-t-il à passer à travers les mailles de la conspiration dont il est l'objet et à sauvegarder son célibat sacré ? - Une petite comédie romantique (à tendance yaoï), extravagante et frivole.
1. L'officine

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai commencé depuis plusieurs mois une fic que je n'arrive pas à terminer. Je suis en cours d'achèvement du troisième chapitre et je n'avance plus : envolé, l'élan de départ T_T. Et je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai un jour à boucler l'histoire, si de pareilles idées viennent parasiter mon inspiration ! Enfin, cela fera peut-être quelques heureux. Moi, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces « Rocamboles ».

Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages et l'univers du manga de monsieur Tite Kubo, BLEACH, sans autre but - ni profit d'aucune sorte - que le simple amusement.

* * *

**ROCAMBOLES**

* * *

C'est le printemps, au Seireitei. La saison du renouveau... et des amours. Byakuya arrivera-t-il à passer à travers les mailles de la conspiration dont il est l'objet et à sauvegarder son célibat sacré ?

Une petite comédie romantique (à tendance yaoï), extravagante et frivole, pour se changer les idées. Avec, dans les principaux rôles : Byakuya, Renji, Shûhei, Rukia, Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi...et quelques autres.

* * *

**scène 1 : L'officine**

Un soupir de contentement se fit entendre. Kisuke Urahara, propriétaire d'une humble boutique à l'apparence extérieure peu reluisante mais au contenu sortant de l'ordinaire, reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la surface polie de la table ronde de son séjour. Il goûtait à la tranquillité des lieux, jouissant de l'agréable langueur de cette soirée dont la douceur annonçait déjà les jours les plus longs de l'année. Dehors, il entendait les voix de Jinta et de Ururu qui se chamaillaient comme à l'habitude, en balayant au pied de la devanture du magasin. Tessai s'affairait à la cuisine, préparant le repas du soir. Pour une fois, chacun et chaque chose semblaient à leur place, et cet ordonnance de son univers avait de quoi réjouir Kisuke, car le monde était ainsi fait qu'il tendait vers le désordre et qu'un événement viendrait donc inévitablement perturber cette ennuyeuse paix.

Un miaulement ténu et solliciteur retentit à travers la porte. Kisuke eut un sourire de plaisir en devinant l'identité de sa charmante visiteuse. Il se leva et fit coulisser les panneaux de la cloison donnant accès à la boutique. Une élégante chatte noire se tenait sur le seuil.

« Bonsoir, Yoruichi », salua-t-il.

Balançant nonchalamment la queue, le félin pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse et tranquille. Au passage, l'animal arrondit le dos en se frottant contre le mollet de Kisuke, puis s'installa sur un coussin disposé au pied de la table basse, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« Est-ce un vent de bon ou mauvais augure qui t'amène entre mes murs, chère Yoruichi ? », s'enquit Kisuke avec esprit, ayant repris sa place.

Un rire retenu cascada des tréfonds d'une gorge faite ordinairement pour ronronner. Puis, alors qu'une brume mystérieuse entourait la chatte, jaillirent des paroles qu'une humaine aurait pu prononcer :

« Ma foi, Kisuke, seuls les jours prochains nous l'apprendront. Pour ma part, je dirais que c'est un vent de folie qui m'amène, dont le plus noble des capitaines du Gotei ne va pas tarder à faire les frais ».

Sur ce, une aimable figure émergea du nuage dont les dernières volutes se dissolvaient dans l'atmosphère. Deux yeux en amande, à l'éclat doré et rieur ; une bouche fine dont les lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, laissaient voir une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches ; un menton délicat et pointu... Tout renforçait l'air joueur et taquin de la jeune femme qui se dressait à présent devant les yeux de Kisuke. Ce dernier se garda bien de détourner le regard, profitant sans vergogne des courbes féminines exposées dans leur entière nudité et goûtant au délice que dégageait ce corps à la peau couleur de pain d'épices.  
L'attention ne déplut pas à la demoiselle et, si elle ne fit pas le dos rond sous la caresse visuelle, ayant perdu ses caractéristiques félines, elle se plut à assurer sa posture, mettant ainsi en valeur son buste et sa gorge pleine, prouvant que l'orgueil félin était encore en elle, même après avoir restauré sa forme humaine.

« Ce pauvre Kuchiki taichô ! », s'apitoya faussement l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, « Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de lui chercher des noises ? »

Intérieurement, Kisuke se réjouissait déjà d'entendre les futurs malheurs du fier et puissant capitaine de la sixième division, naguère jeune héritier du clan et actuellement leader incontesté des Kuchiki, qui n'avait jamais pu garder son stoïcisme légendaire face aux facéties de sa malicieuse aînée.  
Avec une bienveillance issue d'une longue collaboration, il tendit à cette dernière la sur-veste de kimono noire qu'il portait, parce que, sa nudité et son aisance avait beau être un plaisir pour les yeux, la fraîcheur printanière n'en était pas moins présente.  
Avec gratitude, Yoruichi s'empara du vêtement. Sans se presser, elle en enfila les manches et en croisa les pans sur son ventre. La veste prit sur elle l'allure d'un kimono court, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, dont l'encolure allait en s'évasant largement sur la forme rebondie de ses seins. Une ceinture nouée hâtivement à la taille acheva d'en remonter légèrement les pans en s'épanouissant le long de ses flancs, sauvegardant toujours la pudeur, mais soulignant ainsi la fermeté et la rondeur de ses fesses. Sa tenue, accompagnée d'une désinvolture naturelle, laissait maintenant, au plus grand bonheur de Kisuke, juste ce qu'il fallait à la curiosité pour s'enflammer. Ainsi parée, Yoruichi déclara, abaissant subtilement les paupières dans une mimique imitant l'innocence offusquée :

« Moi ?! Ai-je jamais agi de la sorte avec mon petit Byakuya ? Non, non, non... Écoute plutôt la conversation que j'ai surprise hier... »

Et Yoruichi s'empressa de raconter, avec force détails, les échanges auxquels elle avait assisté :

« J'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour incognito à la Soul Society, histoire de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe au Seireitei. "Qui est né chat pourchasse les souris", comme on dit », cita-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Kisuke, « enfin bref, je n'avais rien entendu d'intéressant jusqu'ici lorsque, de la fenêtre d'un appartement de la neuvième division, où je rodais discrètement en cheminant sur les toits, j'ai reconnu trois voix qui discutaient entre elles, et je me suis tout de suite mise aux aguets :

Voix 1 — Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre moi ?  
Voix 2 — Parce que tu traînes ton malheur partout où tu passes et ça finit par contaminer l'atmosphère ! Personnellement, j'ai atteins mes limites. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être raisonnable et nous dire ce qui te tracasse.  
Voix 3 — Raisonnable ? Lui ? On peut toujours rêver.  
Voix 1 — Hé ! Un peu de respect, tu veux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? T'as pas des cours ou des examens pour t'occuper ?  
Voix 3 — Nope, ce sont les vacances. Rukia est venue me chercher. T'as un problème, parait-il ?  
Voix 1 — Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
Voix 3 — Oh d'accord, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends. Continue de faire ton fier et porte-toi bien. Salut !  
Voix 2 — Ah, mais non ! Reviens ici séance tenante !

[ « Là, j'ai entendu un bruit de pas pressés », s'interrompit Yoruichi, « et un coup sourd ». ]

Voix 3 — Oye ! T'es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Voix 2 — Tu restes et tu m'aides à le convaincre. C'est ton devoir d'ami.  
Voix 3 — Comme si j'avais pas assez de mes propres soucis de mon côté. Faut encore que je me farcisse ceux du pigeon de service.  
Voix 1 — Eh ! Qui tu traites de pigeon, l'amadoué !?  
Voix 3 — Toi, bien sûr, abruti !  
Voix 1 — Et de quel droit, monsieur le serviteur de ces dames ?  
Voix 3 — Jinta m'en raconte de bien bonnes... On le range où, le plumeau, chez Urahara-san ?  
Voix 1 — Ce misérable avorton ! Quand je le revois, je lui fais sa fête !  
Voix 3 — T'oserais pas !

[ « Parti comme c'était parti, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains », commenta Yoruichi en adressant un regard entendu à Kisuke, « et j'allais abandonner tout espoir d'en savoir plus lorsqu'une quatrième voix s'est mêlée à leur débat. Dès qu'elle a parlé, tout le monde s'est calmé ! » ]

Voix 4 — Hé là ! Si c'est pour vous battre, vous pouvez tout aussi bien le faire ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir chez moi.  
Voix 2 — Oh, pardon d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste ! Mais je me suis dit qu'en ta présence, ils auraient la correction de se tenir tranquille. Ils sont intenables. Excuse-les, s'il te plaît.  
Voix 1 et 3 — Dis donc, on n'est pas des gamins !  
Voix 4 — Tiens, ils sont d'accord.  
Voix 1 — Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! Surtout que lui, c'est encore un gamin.  
Voix 3 — Peuh ! Je suis peut-être un gamin à tes yeux, mais je peux t'en remontrer quand je veux. Il ne m'a pas fallu une centaine d'années pour te vaincre, moi !  
Voix 1 — Oh, mais ça, c'était avant ! Tu veux tâter de mon bankai, maintenant ?  
Voix 2 — AH ! ÇA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX !

[ « Ici, j'ai encore entendu une série de coups sourds, suivis d'exclamations de douleurs », se prit à rire Yoruichi, « mais cela a fait son effet, parce qu'après, les deux énergumènes n'ont plus osé élever la voix, et la conversation a enfin pu avancer vers son sujet principal » ]

Voix 4 — Mon pauvre, tu ferais bien de t'avouer vaincu. Tu sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau tant que tu n'auras pas parlé. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'assister à vos chicaneries toute la nuit. Donc, abandonne ta fierté mal placée et rends-toi à l'évidence. Étale devant nous ton problème, on te dit ce qu'on en pense, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.  
Voix 3 — Il a raison, tu sais. Sérieusement, t'as pas bonne mine. Et si Rukia est venue me chercher, c'est qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle aussi. On est tes amis, pas vrai ? Tu peux tout nous dire.  
Voix 1 — C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais je... c'est... embarrassant.  
Voix 2 — Allez, un peu de courage. Je te promets que personne ne se moquera, n'est-ce pas ?

— …  
Voix 2 — N'EST-CE PAS ?!  
Voix 3 — Sûr, promis, croix de bois, croix de fer...  
Voix 2 — N'EST-CE PAS, SENPAI ?  
Voix 4 — Euh... Moi non plus, je ne rirai pas.  
Voix 1 — A-Alors, cela fait quelques temps que j'y pense... sans arrêt, à vrai dire. Et je sais que c'est voué à l'échec mais je ne peux pas me l'ôter de la tête. Ça me rend fou.  
Voix 3 — Attends, là. T'es pas en train de nous dire que t'es tombé amoureux ?!  
Voix 1 — Si.  
Voix 2 — Mais c'est formidable, au contraire. De qui ?  
Voix 1 — C'est là le problème.  
Voix 3 — Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous de qui !  
Voix 1 — Je... Je suis amoureux de... de... du taichô.  
Voix 2 — De Nii-sama !  
Voix 4 — Du capitaine Kuchiki !  
Voix 3 — De Byakuya !  
Voix 1 — Oui.  
Voix 4 — Alors là, effectivement, problème...  
Voix 1 — Je vous l'ai dit, c'est sans espoir.  
Voix 2 — Mais... Mais non ! Tant qu'on n'a pas tout essayé, il reste un espoir.  
Voix 3 — Dans le genre banalité, on fait pas mieux. Tu réalises de qui on parle, là ?  
Voix 2 — Bien sûr ! C'est Nii-sama, quand même.  
Voix 3 — Ben justement. Question émotions, zéro... que dalle ! Les règles, les règles, les règles... Y a que ça qui l'intéresse.  
Voix 4 — Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Il a été marié, souvenez-vous.  
Voix 2 — Mais oui ! Avec ma sœur, Hisana.  
Voix 3 — Une femme.  
Voix 1 — Aaaaaah...  
Voix 3 — Eh, là ! Ça va aller ?  
Voix 1 — Aaaaaah...  
Voix 2 — Comment veux-tu que ça aille, abruti ! Après ce que tu viens de dire... Le pauvre.  
Voix 3 — A-Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'il devrait abandonner. C'est juste que je suis d'avis que cela vaudrait mieux. Mais c'est rien que mon avis, et... j'ai des a priori, vis-à-vis de ton frère.  
Voix 1 — Et alors, ça change quoi ? Je suis toujours pas une femme !  
Voix 3 — Ah, misère ! T'as vraiment touché le fond, toi. Alors... Euh... Les gens peuvent changer, après tout. Voilà !  
Voix 2 — Tiens, tiens... Ce ne serait pas une banalité, ça ?  
Voix 4 — Le capitaine Kuchiki ? Changer ? T'es sérieux ?  
Voix 3 — Ben, euh... Selon les circonstances... Cinquante ans de célibat, c'est long quand même. Même pour un Kuchiki.  
Voix 4 — Sûr.  
Voix 3 — Après une abstinence pareille, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, non ?  
Voix 1 — Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en réjouir...  
Voix 2 — Allons, Nii-sama sait que tu n'es pas n'importe qui !  
Voix 3 — Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu risques à te déclarer ?  
Voix 1 — Le ridicule ? La révocation ?  
Voix 4 — Reprends-toi, tu dramatises. Le capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas du genre à se moquer des sentiments d'autrui.  
Voix 1 — Peut-être bien, mais...  
Voix 2 — S'il te renvoie, au moins, tu auras une raison d'être déprimé. Tandis que là, tu te morfonds tout seul dans ton coin sans même savoir si oui ou non, il y a une chance que tes sentiments soient partagés. C'est pathétique !  
Voix 1 — Vous vous rendez pas compte. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place.  
Voix 3 — Justement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Byakuya ? C'est vrai, ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas pire personne pour tomber amoureux. Tiens ! Je parierais même que si d'aventure il éprouvait quelque chose pour toi, il ne te l'avouerait jamais. Peut-être même qu'il ne se l'avouerait pas à lui-même, alors...  
Voix 1 — T'as pas dû tomber amoureux souvent, toi.  
Voix 3 — Euh...  
Voix 1 — Je m'en doutais. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut contrôler, tu sais. C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand il n'est pas avec moi, c'est comme si le monde n'était pas à sa place, il me manque quelque chose. Quand je suis avec lui, tout me paraît possible. J'aime le voir traverser la cour, à la garnison. Il a l'air de ne faire attention à rien, et il fait attention à tout. Il parle peu, mais lorsqu'il le fait, chaque mot a son importance. Parfois, il nous rabroue rudement. Mais c'est tellement flagrant qu'il n'agit ainsi que dans notre intérêt que c'est attendrissant. Mon cœur s'affole à ses moindres attentions.

[« Tu te rends compte, Kisuke. C'est de Bya-kun qu'il parle ! Ah ! J'en ai des palpitations rien qu'à te raconter », s'émut Yoruichi en revivant son souvenir. « Peut-être bien, Yoruichi, mais franchement, je ne vois pas où tout cela nous mène », critiqua son auditeur. « Attends un peu, j'en arrive au plus excitant », assura la narratrice. « Donc, notre homme, – et cet homme, je suppose que tu l'as reconnu –, décrivait à ses amis les raisons de son attachement et c'était si romantique que j'en avais le cœur serré... »]

Voix 2 — Nii-sama...  
Voix 3 — Et ben...  
Voix 4 — Hum...  
Voix 1 — Voilà, vous connaissez mon secret. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Voix 2 — Non, non, et non ! Ce n'est pas idiot du tout. C-C'est... magnifique ! Il faut à tout prix que Nii-sama soit au courant. Tu dois le lui dire. Absolument. Nii-sama ne pourra pas repousser une telle confession. Ah, je tremble encore d'émotion.  
Voix 1 — Mais enfin, je suis un homme !  
Voix 2 — Et alors ? Tu en as honte ?!  
Voix 1 — Évidemment, présenté comme cela.  
Voix 2 — Bombe le torse, Renji. Crois-moi, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour que Nii-sama te tombe dans les bras.  
Voix 4 — De toute façon, le fait est que tu te tortures la cervelle sans raison. Que tu sois malheureux parce qu'il t'a repoussé, je le comprendrais, mais là...  
Voix 2 — Je suis d'accord. Et puis, combien de temps tu penses durer, à afficher une mine pareille, à traîner les pieds, et avoir la tête dans les nuages, avant que Nii-sama ne te fasse des remontrances ?  
Voix 3 — Elle a raison. Avec quelqu'un comme Byakuya, d'une façon ou d'une autre, t'es fichu. Si c'est pour persévérer dans la déprime, autant lui dire la vérité, comme cela, au moins, tu n'auras aucun regret.  
Voix 1 — Et bien, merci pour ce vote de confiance.  
Voix 3 — Désolé, mais il faut voir la réalité en face. À mon avis, t'as aucune chance. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre de t'avouer vaincu d'avance. Donc, ce qu'il faudrait maintenant, c'est trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses lui révéler tes sentiments.  
Voix 2 — Pourquoi pas un rendez-vous ?  
Voix 1 — Un rendez-vous ?!  
Voix 2 — Bah, oui : tu l'emmènes quelque part – un endroit pas trop fréquenté, que vous puissiez être tranquilles –, et tu lui déclares ta flamme. Ah ! Cela va être adorable... Euh, mémorable, je veux dire.  
Voix 1 — Mouais. Sauf que je ne me vois pas lui demander un rendez-vous. Il va comprendre tout de suite et je vais perdre tous mes moyens.  
Voix 4 — Propose-lui de boire un verre, c'est commun entre personnes qui travaillent ensemble.  
Voix 2 — Mais voilà ! Quelle bonne idée, senpai.  
Voix 4 — N'exagérons rien.  
Voix 1 — Si, elle a raison. Ça pourrait me sauver la vie ! Je crois que je peux le faire...  
Voix 3 — Si tu pars avec aussi peu de conviction, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Imagine-toi en face de lui, tu lèves le menton et tu lui dis : « Byakuya, viens boire un verre avec moi. »  
Voix 1 — ...  
Voix 2 — Oh ! Tu rougis. C'est mignon.  
Voix 4 — Pfft !  
Voix 1 — Eh ! Vous avez promis de ne pas rire.  
Voix 3 — Allez répète après moi, mon bonhomme, tu as besoin d'entraînement : « Byakuya, viens boire un verre avec moi »  
Voix 1 — M-Mais, je ne peux pas l'appeler... Byakuya... et le tutoyer !  
Voix 2 — C'est vrai, ça ! Nii-sama se doutera de quelque chose si tu sors de l'ordinaire tout d'un coup.  
Voix 3 — Raah ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes pénibles à tout compliquer ! Alors, répète : « Taichô, viendriez-vous boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ? »  
Voix 4 — Il serait peut-être bon d'ajouter une remarque visant à expliquer le pourquoi. Tu ne l'as jamais invité quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?  
Voix 1 — Non, c'est vrai. Il va trouver ça bizarre.  
Voix 3 — Ah bon sang ! Quand je vous disais qu'avec quelqu'un comme Byakuya, tout devient un véritable calvaire. Bon ! Alors, que dites-vous de : « Taichô, viendriez-vous boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me détendre, et aucun de mes amis n'est disponible : la dernière mission a été particulièrement stressante ». Avec ça, sûr que, connaissant Byakuya, il va se sentir obligé de se dévouer.  
Voix 1 — Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Et si il n'y a pas eu de mission ?  
Voix 3 — Ah ! Tu m'énerves. Quel empoté ! Tu remplaces par l'entraînement, la patrouille... Je sais pas, moi, tu trouveras bien quelque chose !  
Voix 4 — Faire appel à son sens du devoir est une bonne idée. Cela peut marcher.  
Voix 2 — Je suis sûre que cela va marcher.  
Voix 3 — Tu vois, tout le monde est d'accord. Alors, répète, et cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, pas d'autre excuse : « Taichô, viendriez-vous boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me détendre, et aucun de mes amis n'est disponible : la dernière mission a été particulièrement stressante. »  
Voix 1 — Alors... Euh... Je me lance... « T-TAICHÔ ! V-VENEZ BOIRE UN VERRE : J'SUIS STRESSÉ ! ».  
Voix 3 — Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha, ha, ha !  
Voix 2 — Oups !  
Voix 4 — Ha... Hum... C-C'est un peu trop fort, Renji. Tu n'auras pas besoin de hurler pour qu'il t'entende.  
Voix 3 — Ha ! Je suis mort de rire... T'as sacrément besoin d'entraînement, mon vieux.  
Voix 1 — Et je peux savoir d'où te vient ta science ? Pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis ?  
Voix 3 — Crois-moi, quand on a fréquenté Ishida aussi longtemps que moi, on est habitué aux invitations en tout genre, des plus saugrenues aux plus ordinaires. C'est fou ce que ce gars attire la population féminine. Et il a une manière de toutes les évincer, ça fait froid dans le dos. Allez, courage, mon pote. Tu vas y arriver. On y va en plusieurs fois, parce que ça n'a pas l'air de passer d'une seule traite. D'abord : « Taichô, viendriez-vous boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ? »  
Voix 2 — Courage !  
Voix 1 — « Taichô, viendriez-vousboireunverreavecmoicesoir »  
Voix 3 — Oui, mesdames et messieurs, il l'a fait ! C'est presque bon. Encore une fois, en oubliant pas de respirer, cette fois-ci.  
Voix 1 — « Taichô, viendriez-vous voire un verre avec moi, ce soir »  
Voix 3 — Mouais, on va dire que c'est bon. Essaie juste de ne pas fourcher la langue, la prochaine fois. On comprend le sens mais ça fait moche. Attention, c'est : _B_oire un verre, et non pas : _V_oire un verre. Passons à la suite – surtout, fais gaffe aux intonations de voix, c'est important dans cette deuxième partie – : « J'ai besoin de me détendre, et aucun de mes amis n'est disponible : la dernière mission a été particulièrement stressante. » Ça va aller ? Pas trop long ?  
Voix 1 — J'en-J'en fais mon affaire ! Foi de Renji, j'y arriverai.  
Voix 3 — Voilà ! C'est exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu dois être. Enchaîne : « J'ai besoin de me détendre... »  
Voix 1 — « J'ai besoin de me détendre, et mes amis m'ont laissé tomber : la mission a été tuante. »  
Voix 2 — Bravo !  
Voix 3 — Tu crois ? C'est un peu différent de la formule de départ.  
Voix 2 — Oui, mais ça lui ressemble plus.  
Voix 1 — Ah ! Vous voyez, quand je veux. « Taichô, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Viendriez-vous boire un verre ? La mission m'a tué. » Hé, hé... Simple, en fait.  
Voix 2 — Ah, il est tout ragaillardi !  
Voix 4 — Alors c'est ça l'effet "Ichigo" dont tout le monde parle ? Ça force l'admiration...  
Voix 3 — Hein ?  
Voix 1 — « Voulez-vous boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ? ». Formidable, je peux y arriver !  
Voix 4 — Regarde : tu as fait du bon boulot, il est requinqué.  
Voix 3 — Hum... peut-être qu'il a retrouvé le moral, mais pour le reste, j'ai de gros doutes. Il aurait besoin de s'entraîner encore.  
Voix 2 — Compte sur moi ! Je vais lui faire répéter. Merci, Hisagi-san. Merci, Ichigo. Allez rentrons ! Je t'accompagne chez toi, Renji, on a du pain sur la planche.  
Voix 3 — À tout à l'heure, Rukia. À plus, Renji. Tous mes vœux de réussite t'accompagnent.  
Voix 1 — Merci, vieux. Content que tu sois venu.  
Voix 4 — Bonne chance, Renji !  
Voix 3 — _Ah ça, il va en avoir besoin._ »

Lorsque Yoruichi eût terminé son récit, Kisuke était écroulé de rire, le front contre la table. L'image de Renji s'entraînant sous la houlette d'Ichigo pour inviter son noble capitaine était irrésistible. Et celle de l'obstinée Rukia, s'emparant du problème, ne l'était pas moins.

« Aaah, soupira-t-il, retrouvant son souffle, j'aurais bien voulu assister à la scène.  
— Ce que j'aimerais, moi, c'est pouvoir assister à la déclaration de Renji et voir l'air que Byakuya-kun prendra. Mais, impossible de connaître la date et le lieu du rendez-vous.  
— Surtout qu'il n'est pas dit que Kuchiki taichô réponde favorablement à cette invitation, s'époumona Kisuke, à nouveau pris d'une crise de fou rire.  
— J'y retournerai dans quelques jours, et je me fais fort de suivre de près cette affaire.  
— Je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant, Yoruichi ».

rOc

Ce soir-là, les employés de l'officine, qui résidaient à demeure, entendirent à plusieurs reprises s'élever un brusque fou rire de la chambre de leur patron, à peine étouffé, coloré d'accents diaboliques. Les deux plus jeunes s'enfoncèrent dans leurs couvertures, le plus ancien accueillit stoïquement la bonne humeur de leur fantasque employeur, priant intérieurement qu'elle ne s'exerce pas aux dépends d'un des membres de la maisonnée.

**fin scène 1**

* * *

Si le suspens vous tient en haleine à l'issue de cette introduction, vous devrez, tout comme Kisuke Urahara, attendre également quelques jours pour lire le conte des événements à venir dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé : La gargote.  
Mais vous aurez l'avantage, à la différence de l'ancien capitaine du Gotei exilé, d'assister à une retransmission en direct de la progression de ces événements, grâce à la toute puissante magie de l'écriture.


	2. La gargote

NB : J'ai fait passer le rating de la fic de K+ à T. J'ai l'impression que cela convient mieux, tout compte fait.

* * *

**scène 2 : La gargote**

« Taichô, je vous aime ! »

Le capitaine de la sixième division, agenouillé à l'une des tables d'une gargote infâme où Renji Abarai, son vice-capitaine, avait eu l'audace de l'inviter, releva la tête, s'appliquant à garder un visage sans expression. Il observa attentivement l'auteur de cette surprenante déclaration, jaugeant le sérieux de son contenu. Peut-être pouvait-il faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ? Peut-être était-il plus sage d'ignorer l'air à a la fois résolu et rempli d'expectative de son fidèle second ? Byakuya exhala un soupir discret. L'attention amoureuse de Renji ne lui avait pas échappé. Le contraire aurait été difficile.

Depuis quelque temps, il y avait dans le regard que lui adressait Renji un je-ne-sais-quoi qui parlait plus que de son admiration familière. Quand Renji le regardait ainsi, il se sentait entouré d'affection et de prévenance, sentiments tout à fait déplacés au sein d'un corps d'armée. Parfois, Renji rougissait, sans raison apparente. Parce qu'on pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Renji mais certainement pas qu'il était timide, et l'embarras qu'il manifestait dans ces cas-là provenait d'une toute autre origine. Les excuses confuses qui précédaient alors son départ précipité n'avaient pas tardé à mettre le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki sur la voie d'une explication la plus commune qui soit. Il exerçait sur son lieutenant une attraction qui ne devait rien à son rayonnement militaire et tout à sa personne. Nombre de demoiselles, jeunes filles de bonne famille, avaient eu la même expression et attitude à son égard. Alors, même s'il était stupéfait de les retrouver en Renji, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les reconnaître. À la différence que Renji, le fier lieutenant de la sixième division, indéniable tête brûlée, ne se laissait pas intimider par son refus total de laisser paraître une quelconque émotion face aux sentiments que celui-ci affichait profusément.  
Toutefois, même un noble comme Byakuya Kuchiki avait ses limites. L'insistance de Renji à l'inviter à « boire un verre après le service », accompagnée de douteux commentaires sur l'après-coup d'une hypothétique mission dont il n'avait guère souvenir, avait dépassé son obstination à refuser. D'où la situation actuelle...

Le silence s'éternisait. Malgré l'envie qui tenaillait Byakuya de se lever, de tourner définitivement le dos à ce nouveau tracas et d'oublier complètement cette affaire, il n'en fit rien. Les secondes passaient et l'apoplexie menaçait Renji, qui retenait son souffle depuis sa fulgurante déclaration. Byakuya se devait de remédier à cet état, en bon capitaine qu'il était.  
Parfois, sa position dans les armées de la cour lui rendait les choses difficiles. Le dernier sermon du général Yamamoto en tête, exhortant les dirigeants restants de ses douze divisions à mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver la stabilité dans leurs rangs, il se prépara à user de toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. Sa réponse avait pour enjeu de rejeter le sentiment que Renji venait de lui avouer, sans pour autant risquer une problématique vacuité dans la position de vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

« L'attention que tu portes à mon endroit me flatte, Renji. Mais, vois-tu...  
— Ah, non !  
— Renji ?  
— S'il vous plaît, Taichô, pas de mais. J'ai horreur des phrases qui commencent par mais, et je sens que je ne le supporterais pas, ce coup-ci. »

Byakuya s'absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation du visage résolu qui lui faisait face, profondément perplexe. Il n'était pas sans reconnaître la sensibilité à fleur de peau, née de la peur du rejet, que son lieutenant manifestait, mais il s'avouait perdu face à son aplomb. Il ignorait que, proprement galvanisé par Ichigo et dûment chapitré par Rukia, Renji avait l'intention d'user de tous les moyens nécessaires pour convaincre son supérieur d'accepter la force de son amour.

« Comme tu voudras, reprit l'aristocrate, finalement. Je disais donc, je suis flatté, Renji. Cependant...  
— Eh !  
— Quoi donc, Renji ?  
— Vous jouez avec les mots, ce n'est pas juste.  
— Renji, soupira Byakuya, qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
— Que... que... Si vous pouviez me dire que vous m'aimez aussi, ce serait l'idéal, évidemment. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, puis-je espérer que vous acceptiez mes sentiments ? Permettez-moi de vous faire la cour, s'il vous plaît...  
— Je vois. »

Attaqué par la passion à peine contenue de son lieutenant, Byakuya avait la curieuse impression d'être une demoiselle de bonne éducation, assistant à son premier bal, encombrée d'un soupirant bien insistant. Tenté de réagir avec véhémence, il se devait pourtant d'agir avec tact. Marchant sur des œufs, Byakuya réfléchit.

« Tu n'es point la première personne à me dire qu'elle m'aime, Renji.  
— Oh ! réalisa Renji, hésitant, pour la première fois.  
— Tu es le premier homme à me faire une telle déclaration.  
— Vraiment ? se rengorgea Renji, inexplicablement fier.  
— Oui. »

Byakuya prit une nouvelle pause, installant un climat intense, propice à préparer l'importance de la phrase à venir, qu'il entendait être son argument décisif.

« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, Renji. »

Cependant, allant de surprise en surprise, au lieu de l'air abattu que Byakuya s'attendait à trouver, c'est la compréhension qui se lisait sur les traits de son lieutenant.

« Moi non plus, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas en temps normal, dit Renji, en hochant la tête. Il n'y a que vous. »

Pour un peu, le noble Byakuya se serait prit à rougir, une telle attention, débordante de virilité, dirigée férocement sur sa personne, étant une toute nouvelle et étrange expérience. Cependant, ayant aguerri en d'autres occasions comparables ses armes dans l'art de repousser les avances féminines, il retrouva son sang froid et clarifia :

« Je ne suis point attiré par toi. Il serait malvenu que j'acceptasse tes sentiments.  
— Aah, vous êtes sans pitié, gémit Renji. Vous vous rendez compte que j'adore même cet aspect de vous ?  
— Le respect que j'ai pour toi m'enjoint d'être sincère, déclara Byakuya, avec circonspection.  
— Vous venez de briser mon pauvre cœur. »

Renji baissa la tête ; Byakuya crut la victoire acquise. L'aristocrate referma les yeux avec soulagement. Son lieutenant allait convenir de l'impossibilité d'une relation entre eux, autre que celle d'un capitaine et de son vice-capitaine, et la vie allait pouvoir reprendre un chemin qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.  
Mais l'amoureux était venu préparé. Dans sa tête, depuis des jours, il passait en revue tous les arguments et contre-arguments possibles. Il avait été coaché par les deux individus les plus dévoués à leur cause que les trois mondes connaissaient, et quand ceux-ci s'attelaient à une tâche, ils n'en démordaient jamais. Par conséquent, son assurance, au lieu de s'effilocher, s'était renforcée en se heurtant aux multiples refus qu'il avait endurés lorsqu'il invitait son capitaine et que celui-ci s'excusait habilement. À présent, ayant réussi l'exploit d'amener l'objet de son désir en un endroit où il avait toute son attention, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un obstacle tout à fait prévisible.

« Et si vous vous trompiez ? », demanda-t-il, le menton levé avec obstination.

Byakuya, plongé avec délectation dans l'avant-goût de la victoire, revint sur Terre avec effroi. Ayant perdu le fil de la conversation, il ouvrit les paupières et s'enquit, perplexe :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
— Avez-vous déjà essayé ? Avec un homme, je veux dire...  
— Renji, je n'ai aucun désir d'aborder ce sujet.  
— Ah ! s'exclama Renji, faisant tressaillir son vis-à-vis dont l'esprit devint de plus en plus confus.  
— Renji ? avança ce dernier, prudemment.  
— Vous ne pouvez rien dire tant que vous n'avez pas essayé !  
— Renji, ne soit point si obstiné.  
— Oh que si ! Rukia dit que c'est ma principale qualité.  
— Rukia ! Que vient faire Rukia ici ? Rassure-moi, Renji, dit Byakuya, soudain pris d'un épouvantable doute. Je sais que vous êtes très proches, mais...tu ne lui as rien confié de ce que tu ressens pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Euh...  
— Par tous les ancêtres tombés pour la gloire des Kuchiki ! tonna le vertueux aristocrate.  
— Je suis sincèrement désolé, taichô. Je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre. Cette histoire m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Du coup, j'étais complètement perdu. Mettez-vous à ma place : un jour, vous êtes mon capitaine ; le lendemain, vlan ! je découvre que je vous aime. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez l'effet que ça m'a fait.  
— Je n'essayerais même pas, Renji.  
— Alors, vous comprenez, j'avais besoin de conseils. Rassurez-vous, ils ont tous promis de ne rien dire !  
— Ils ? »

Le ton du noble seigneur n'était plus qu'un murmure menaçant. Renji, soudain conscient de son impair, sentit tous ses espoirs s'envoler.

« Euh... Désolé, taichô.  
— Qui ils ? insista Byakuya, d'une voix sans timbre  
— Hisagi-san et... et...  
— Et ?  
— I...chigo. »

Le seigneur Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux, fronça violemment les sourcils, se leva et pris en grande inspiration, prêt à asséner une parole bien sentie. Mais rien ne lui venait qui soit à même de traduire l'horreur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que l'insolent gamin, ci-nommé Kurosaki Ichigo, soit mêlé si intimement à sa vie. Il referma la bouche, jeta un regard noir à Renji et fit ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire dès les premières secondes de cette malheureuse entrevue : il prit ses jambes à son cou, forçant son allure à respecter le rythme d'une démarche la plus noble qui soit afin que son départ ne ressemblât pas à une fuite.

rOc

« Alors ?  
— Un désastre.  
— Allons, te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu dramatises.  
— Il s'est enfui.  
— Aïe aïe aïe ! »

Rukia considéra son ami, cherchant un moyen de le rasséréner. Elle était allée retrouver Renji dans ses quartiers à la sixième division, impatiente de connaître le résultat de son rendez-vous avec son frère. Être informée discrètement du moment où Byakuya était rentré au manoir Kuchiki avait été le moins compliqué de l'affaire.  
En effet, l'arrivée du maître de la maisonnée était bien souvent accompagné d'une vague d'activité ressemblant, par beaucoup d'aspects, aux manœuvres d'une armée se mettant sur le pied de guerre. Les domestiques, au garde-à-vous, se tenaient prêts à accéder, voire devancer, les moindres désirs de leur seigneur ; les cuisines s'activaient et entamaient le branle-bas du soir ; et les jardiniers s'empressaient de balayer les dernières feuilles mortes tombées dans les allées. Cette effervescence particulière, qui régna soudain dans la demeure ancestrale, avait été, pour Rukia, le signal du retour de son noble frère, et par suite, l'annonce d'un rendez-vous écourté.

« Au moins, maintenant, il est au courant, commenta-t-elle, résolument optimiste.  
— Pour le bien que ça me fait !  
— Mais Renji, tu te torturais l'esprit à te demander s'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Si oui, pourquoi il ne disait rien... Si non, est-ce que viendrait un jour où il s'apercevrait que tu existes...  
— Peut-être, mais au moins je pouvais toujours espérer. Tandis que maintenant...  
— Maintenant, tu as attiré son attention, forcément. Si tu t'y prends bien, tu as encore toutes tes chances.  
— Il va me fuir comme la peste, oui.  
— Mais non ! Tu es toujours son vice-capitaine, pas vrai ?

— ...

— Pas vrai ?  
— J'ai... J'ai laissé échappé que vous étiez au courant.  
— Ah ! là ! là ! C'est la catastrophe.  
— Tu vois.  
— Non mais quel imbécile !  
— Je sais. Je suis foutu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
— Allons voir Hisagi-san.  
— Tu crois ?  
— Il est intelligent. Je suis sûre qu'il sera de bon conseil. Allez, ouste ! »

Rukia bondit du sofa comme si elle était montée sur ressort, empoigna Renji par sa manche et entraîna l'amoureux désespéré derrière elle.

rOc

« Bonsoir, Byakuya ! »

Que d'énergie dans cette salutation par trop familière ! Byakuya en eut un frisson d'horreur, alors qu'il franchissait les baies coulissantes du salon de sa demeure dans l'espoir de trouver sous la fraîcheur de la véranda l'apaisement dont avait besoin son esprit agité. Sa soirée allait de mal en pire.

« Kurosaki Ichigo », salua-t-il à son tour, le plus sèchement possible sans risquer la discourtoisie.

Le jeune homme à la flamboyante crinière orange, temporaire résident du manoir Kuchiki, – au grand désespoir du chef du clan, mais comment pouvait-il refuser quoi que ce soit à sa sœur lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux, comme s'il était en mesure de décrocher la lune mais qu'il s'en défendait par pur caprice –, présentement occupé à exécuter une série d'étirements dans le jardin, s'interrompit et entreprit, à la grande consternation de son hôte, de le rejoindre.

« Alors, raconte, comment ça s'est passé, avec Renji ? », s'enquit le Shinigami remplaçant, en s'asseyant sans grâce sur le plancher de bois, et avec un aplomb frisant la grossièreté du point de vue de son interlocuteur récalcitrant.

Un nouveau frisson coursa le long de l'échine du noble seigneur. Dire que l'humain était au courant ! Et qu'il avait l'audace de lui demander des comptes... Il avait beau être son débiteur, le sauvetage de sa sœur bien-aimée était-il de nature à laisser passer un pareil affront ? Aucun précédent dans l'histoire familiale ne pouvant lui servir de repère, il se résolut à se fier à sa seule impression. Le problème, se dit cependant Byakuya, était que les traits du jeune homme ne reflétaient qu'un intérêt sincère, une naïve curiosité. Un comportement inconvenant, certes, mais dénué de la moindre malignité.

« Je l'ai éconduit », répondit-il, optant pour une franchise désarmante et succincte, à même d'interrompre dans l'œuf toute conversation déplaisante.

rOc

Shûhei Hisagi faisait tout son possible pour garder son sérieux. Renji et Rukia s'étaient présentés chez lui dans un état proche de la panique. Après quelques minutes de confusion et d'interjections désespérées, il avait réussi à calmer et faire asseoir les deux amis, puis obtenu de Rukia qu'elle raconte en détail la raison de leur visite. Renji avait un air dépité curieusement attendrissant. Depuis toujours, il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Shûhei, compatissant, tenta de récapituler l'histoire.

« Tu l'as emmené "Au joyeux paradis" ?  
— Oui.  
— La taverne de la rue des piliers rouges ?  
— Oui.  
— Mais où avais-tu la tête, Renji ?!  
— Eh ! se défendit Renji, je ne roule pas sur l'or, moi. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas le Ritz, mais ils ont un bar tout à fait correct : le saké est bon, là-bas.  
— Pour la plupart d'entre nous, sûrement, Renji, mais un noble comme le capitaine Kuchiki a d'autres critères que les nôtres. Tu peux être certain qu'il a été sensible à l'environnement et à l'atmosphère particulière de cet endroit. Enfin, se reprit Shûhei devant la mine déconfite de Renji, ce qui est fait est fait. L'important est que tu aies trouvé le courage de te déclarer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
— Il est parti.  
— Hein ?!  
— Il est parti quand j'ai mentionné que Rukia, Ichigo et toi étiez au courant de mes sentiments, précisa Renji.  
— Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, malheureux !?  
— J'ai pas fait exprès, s'indigna Renji, sur la défensive, c'est venu tout seul dans la conversation. De toute façon, c'était déjà fichu, conclut-il, découragé.  
— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
— Il n'aime pas les hommes, qu'il m'a dit, répondit Renji, fataliste.  
— Il fallait s'y attendre, commenta Shûhei, enfonçant le clou.  
— Je n'aurais jamais dû me confesser.  
— Ne dis pas cela, Renji. N'est-ce pas qu'il a tord de dire cela, Hisagi-san ? chercha à réconforter Rukia.  
— Le capitaine Kuchiki est homme à entendre une déclaration d'amour sans se laisser perturber outre mesure, raisonna Shûhei, avec un optimisme douteux.  
— Ah, tu vois ! interpella Rukia, une gaieté forcée dans la voix.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bien, maugréa Renji.  
— Je veux dire que si le capitaine Kuchiki ne partage pas tes sentiments, il ne changera pas pour autant d'attitude envers toi à cause des tiens, expliqua Shûhei. Le problème...  
— Le problème ? encouragea Rukia.  
— Le problème, c'est que l'étalage de sa vie privée est d'un tout autre ordre. Il te pardonnera difficilement ton indélicatesse. Question d'honneur...  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Hisagi-san ? demanda Rukia.  
— Ma foi, c'est délicat.  
— Hisagi-san, il faut à tout prix éviter que Renji soit limogé.  
— S'il te plaît, senpai, si je devais perdre également mon poste, j'en mourrais...  
— Il y a peut-être une possibilité. À mon avis, ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire, ce serait de lui changer les idées : remplacer la bévue de Renji par une autre dans ses priorités.  
— Et on s'y prend comment pour réussir ce miracle ? Parce que, à moins que Rukia lui annonce qu'elle est amoureuse d'Ichigo et qu'elle veut l'épouser, je n'vois pas, ironisa Renji.  
— Hé ! s'exclama la concernée, je suis d'accord pour t'aider mais pas pour prendre les coups à ta place.  
— Hum, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ce genre d'entreprise, reconnut Shûhei. Mais je connais une personne experte dans ce type d'entourloupe.  
— Je ne sais pas, senpai. Mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence, je doute que ce soit le mieux à faire, souligna Renji, avec scepticisme.  
— On n'aura pas besoin de tout dire », intervint Rukia, l'air plus résolu que jamais. « Il nous faut juste un moyen de détourner l'esprit de Nii-sama du fait que nous soyons tous au courant », simplifia-t-elle, avec une dévotion pour la cause de son ami que Shûhei ne pouvait qu'admirer, malgré son refus véhément – et bien compréhensible – de s'exposer en première ligne.  
— D'accord. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre », capitula Renji.

Le crépuscule était tombé, mais le temps restait doux, les rues étaient encore animées. Shûhei guida ses amis à travers les rues de Seireitei vers le quartier qui abritaient les bâtiments de la dixième division.

rOc

« À cette heure-ci, vous trouverez Matsumoto chez elle, bien sûr », grogna Hitsugaya taichô, de derrière une pile de dossiers entassés en équilibre précaire, lorsque Shûhei et ses amis se présentèrent à son bureau.

Et quelque temps plus tard...

« Shûhei, Renji, Rukia ! Quelle heureuse surprise. Venez, venez ! Vous vous désaltérerez bien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Assis autour d'une table parsemée de nombreuses bouteilles déjà vides et d'autres bienheureusement pleines, les trois compères entreprirent de relater, avec le minimum de précision possible, la raison de leur visite. L'esprit déjà embrumé de Rangiku facilita l'opération de camouflage.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, « hic ! », vous voulez un moyen de choquer le sieur Kuchiki pour lui faire oublier, « hic ! », un autre choc. »

Rangiku était ronde comme une barrique, se disait Rukia, mais si quelqu'un pouvait avoir une idée lumineuse, ce serait elle. Shûhei hocha sagement la tête, tandis que Renji, le menton collé sur la poitrine, s'absorbait avec douleur dans la contemplation du fond de son verre.

« Je n'ai qu'un nom à vous donner : Yachiru !  
— Mais oui ! s'enchanta Rukia.  
— Oh ! se prit à espérer Renji, relevant la tête.  
— Effectivement », acquiesça Shûhei, pensif.

Un échange de regards soulagés passa des uns aux autres. Qui n'était pas au courant des multiples aventures de Yachiru au pays des Kuchiki ? Lancer la petite vice-capitaine dans les pattes du noble capitaine, c'était assurer une suite d'événements indésirés par le chef du clan, sans qu'il puisse s'en défendre. La gamine était si vive et si mignonne ! Personne ne pouvait lui résister ni lui en vouloir, pas même le redoutable capitaine de la sixième division. Rukia se sentait presque coupable envers son frère... presque, car l'avenir, et peut-être même le bonheur, de Renji, son plus vieux et plus fidèle ami, était en jeu.

« Mais c'est impossible, minauda Rangiku, en secouant la tête.  
— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Rukia.  
— Elle est en mission sur Terre.  
— Quelle malchance, philosopha placidement Shûhei.  
— Je suis maudit, gémit Renji.  
— Elle revient quand ? interrogea Rukia, décidée à s'accrocher à la moindre possibilité.  
— Dans une semaine.  
— Ah... Ce sera trop tard pour que cela fasse de l'effet.  
— Mais si on parle de choquer le capitaine Kuchiki, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre, annonça Rangiku, volontairement mystérieuse, seulement...  
— Seulement ? reprit Rukia, suspendue à ses lèvres.  
— Je t'en prie, Rangiku, ne nous fais pas languir ! Ce n'est pas gentil », piailla Renji, la mine boudeuse.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, interloqués, et Shûhei écarta de lui verre et bouteilles.

« Hi, hi ! Tu devrais voir ta tête Renji ! T'es trop drôle.  
— Rangiku, ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Shûhei qui voyait briller dans les yeux de son jeune ami l'éclat incontestable des larmes. À qui penses-tu ?  
— Je veux bien vous le dire, mais je dénierai toute responsabilité si ça tourne mal, vous êtes, « hic ! », prévenus. Parce que, « hic ! », c'est une arme à double tranchant.  
— Entendu. C'est qui ?  
— Ichigo, bien sûr. »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration.

rOc

Shûhei, Renji et Rukia avaient repris le chemin du retour. Ils étaient pensifs. Leur seul espoir d'éviter un éventuel transfert de Renji dans une autre division, accompagné d'une déshonorante rétrogradation, résidait dans l'adolescent, Ichigo Kurosaki. L'imprévisibilité d'une rencontre entre l'humain et le noble rendait cette perspective très hasardeuse. L'issue pouvait même conduire à une confrontation entre Zangetsu et Senbonzakura. La destruction d'une partie du Seireitei était une éventualité possible ! Renji soupira. Rukia, devant la mine défaite de son ami, prit sa décision.

« Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec une intonation de conspiratrice, c'est décidé. Je vais coller Ichigo avec mon frère pour la soirée. En un rien de temps, je suis sûre qu'il aura tout oublié de votre rendez-vous, Renji ! »

Renji ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien en pleurer.

« Tu sais où il passe la soirée ? continuait Rukia en fixant Shûhei d'un regard inquisiteur.  
— Il est retourné chez vous après notre entraînement.  
— Quoi ! Mais, c'est fichu alors. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir avant qu'il rencontre Nii-sama !  
— Ce n'est pas grave, et je dirais même plus, c'est encore mieux. Je suis d'accord avec Rangiku, il est parfait pour le rôle. D'autant plus si on ne lui dit rien. Il y perdrait du naturel, dans le cas contraire. Fais-lui confiance, laisse-le agir à sa guise, et veille juste à ce que rien ni personne ne vienne les interrompre. »

Gentiment, Shûhei raccompagna Renji et le borda pour la nuit, avant de retourner chez lui, rassuré qu'il ne quitterait pas son logis. Rukia, elle, prit le chemin du manoir Kuchiki, en exerçant ses talents d'espionne : un pas silencieux, une présence spirituelle indétectable, un œil aux aguets. La mine gourmande, elle se félicitait de sa petite taille, idéale pour ce genre d'emploi, et promettait à quiconque venant entraver "les réjouissances fraternelles" de tâter de son pied, chaussé de ses toutes nouvelles espadrilles.

**fin scène 2**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le manoir


	3. Le manoir

**scène 3 : Le manoir**

« … et là, tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit ! D'ailleurs, je n'en suis toujours pas revenu... »

Byakuya voulait rester silencieux. Byakuya voulait se retirer. Cependant, sa bonne éducation et sa qualité d'hôte lui murmuraient à l'oreille de redoubler d'immobilité et même, si possible, de pencher la tête d'un air attentif. Tout comme son esprit guerrier le mettait au défi de mettre à profit cette épreuve et d'endurer. Ce qui fait que Byakuya écoutait le verbiage d'Ichigo, soulignant d'un battement de paupières faussement intéressé telle parole inconsistante, ou émettant un grognement tout juste audible lors des pauses dans l'insipide récit, en signe d'encouragement.

Comment était-on passé du bref compte-rendu de sa soirée avec Renji – "je l'ai éconduit'' – à la narration d'un rendez-vous d'Ichigo Kurosaki ? Le noble n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était là, à écouter les déboires du Shinigami remplaçant auprès de la gente féminine. Si ce n'avait pas été si dénué d'intérêt, cela aurait pu être distrayant.  
L'aveuglement de l'adolescent était consternant. Il était pourtant facile de deviner ce que la jeune Inoue avait pu lui avouer. Les regards de la demoiselle, l'intonation de ses paroles lorsqu'elle s'adressait au jeune Shinigami intérimaire, le souci constant qu'elle avait à son égard, tout en elle criait « je t'aime ». _Un peu comme Renji dernièrement, vis-à-vis de moi_, songea l'aristocrate. En revanche, lui n'avait pas été complètement aveugle aux divers signaux émis par son lieutenant. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, qu'à ceux émis par la demoiselle.  
Sans plaisir, Byakuya se rappelait les événements ayant conduit à la découverte de la regrettable félonie de trois capitaines du Gotei, événements qui avaient bien failli mener à la mort de Rukia. Les quelques jours pendant lesquels la bande d'amis terriens de sa sœur avaient résidé en l'illustre manoir Kuchiki lui avaient suffit pour se rendre compte de l'état amoureux de la jeune Orihime. Mais, soit l'humain était trop obnubilé par les aspects de sa vie spirituelle, soit il était trop naïf... ou bien un joyeux cocktail des deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident que, jusqu'au moment où la charmante Orihime lui avait mis les points sur les i, il ne s'était douté de rien. _Quel écervelé !,_ jugeait Byakuya, sans indulgence.

« Inoue Orihime t'a confié ses sentiments », proféra-t-il, d'un ton supérieur.

Les yeux agrandis et l'air effaré résultant d'Ichigo valaient bien le mal que Byakuya se donnait. Pouvoir stupéfier celui qui avait réponse à tout valait son pesant d'or. Byakuya se réjouissait intérieurement de la déroute de Kurosaki.

« Wouah ! Tu lis dans les pensées ? », fut la conclusion saugrenue du jeune héros du Gotei.

Byakuya eut un imperceptible mouvement du torse, qu'un témoin averti aurait pu traduire comme la tentative avortée d'un haussement d'épaules. Le seigneur Kuchiki s'interrogeait, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche : _Comment est-il possible qu'aucun domestique ne se soit montré afin de s'enquérir auprès de moi des derniers ordres pour la nuit ? Et qu'est devenu mon thé du soir ?_ Déçu que pas un de ses dévoués serviteurs n'ait eu l'idée d'interrompre cette ennuyeuse conversation, Byakuya s'avisa soudain d'une autre étrangeté : _comment se fait-il que Rukia ne soit pas venue me délivrer de son encombrant ami ? Que se passe-t-il dans cette maison ? _

« Même Renji a été surpris en l'apprenant ».

L'intérêt de Byakuya s'éveilla à la mention de son lieutenant. Il en oublia momentanément l'inhabituelle absence domestique et fraternelle.

« Tu racontes toujours tout à Renji ?  
— Bien sûr, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis.  
— Et lui, de même ? »

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya d'être surpris. Ichigo prit un air songeur et étrangement nostalgique, avant de répondre.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

L'instant de grâce passa bien vite, au grand regret de Byakuya, lorsqu'Ichigo reprit le fil de son récit.

« Alors j'étais là, tout bête, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la regarder sans dire un mot... ».

Byakuya n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène.

« … et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé mes esprits, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai sorti ! »

Byakuya était décidément las de ces devinettes et renonça à participer. Ce qui n'arrêta pas Ichigo.

« "Merci" ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire ! Jamais je ne me suis senti plus idiot. Et alors là, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a fait, hein ? »

Pour le grand malheur de Byakuya, Ichigo venait de lever vers lui des yeux noisettes remplis d'attente, indiquant par cela même qu'il espérait une réponse et ne continuerait pas avant de l'avoir obtenue. Byakuya réprima un soupir.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Kurosaki Ichigo, eut-il la correction de préciser.

— Elle a pleuré ! J'avais jamais fait pleurer une fille avant. Un garçon non plus, je crois pas... Enfin, peu importe, c'est pas le sujet. Pauvre Inoue ! C'est une de mes plus proches amies, tu sais. C'est quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger. J'aurais jamais cru que je la ferai pleurer un jour. Et sans rien faire, en plus. Juste, parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle... J'espère que tu t'es mieux débrouillé que moi... Dis... Renji... il a pleuré ? »

_Alors, le voilà, le lien_, comprit Byakuya, à la lumière de cette dernière question, _Kurosaki Ichigo a fait l'amalgame avec sa propre expérience et s'inquiète pour son ami._

« Non, Renji ne pleurait point lorsque je l'ai quitté.  
— Cela lui ressemble bien. Mais cela ne veut rien dire.  
— Explique-toi.  
— Renji, il est toujours fort devant les autres. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression... »

Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase. _Cet enfant est déconcertant_, pensa Byakuya, désarmé par le soudain sérieux de la conversation.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le rejoindre, si tu t'inquiètes à ce point ?  
— Je ne m'inquiète pas tant que ça, riposta Ichigo, dans un sursaut de virilité outragée. Et puis, je suis sûr que Rukia est avec lui. Elle trépignait d'impatience.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Oui ! Imagine... À la réflexion, c'est peut-être trop te demander, mais, fais un effort : son ami le plus cher et son frère bien-aimé, ensemble ! C'est un véritable conte de fée, pour elle. Bah, ça restera un conte de fée. »

Si Byakuya s'était silencieusement offusqué à l'allusion de son supposé manque d'imagination – deux minutes plus tôt, il visualisait sans problème l'air idiot d'Ichigo devant les larmes d'Orihime, merci beaucoup –, il fut encore plus intrigué par le brusque changement d'attitude d'Ichigo. Lequel se leva soudain, agité, et racla le gravier de la pointe du pied, tout d'un coup embarrassé et ne sachant clairement pas comment poursuivre. Ces constants revirements d'humeur, chez l'adolescent, finissaient par donner le tournis à l'aristocrate et lui faisaient perdre sa réserve coutumière.

« Tu ne ressens vraiment rien, pour Renji ? finit par demander Ichigo, sans regarder Byakuya.  
— Si tu me demandes si je reviendrais sur ma décision, alors non. Si tu me demandes si un jour je pourrais aimer Renji, c'est encore non. Hormis le fait qu'il soit un homme, je n'éprouve que du respect pour lui. C'est un collaborateur sûr. Un guerrier émérite. C'est un compagnon à qui je confierais sans hésiter ma vie, ou celle de Rukia. Cela n'ira jamais plus loin.  
— Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
— Mon cœur n'est pas libre, Kurosaki Ichigo.  
— Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
— Feu mon épouse, Hisana, restera à jamais l'unique, pour moi.  
— Toute une vie, et un seul amour... Et encore, même pas ! Le souvenir d'un amour...  
— Tu es trop jeune pour connaître le véritable poids de ce mot.  
— Je connais un autre homme aussi têtu que toi. Mais, cinquante années, c'est trop long pour être seul. J'espère qu'Inoue m'oubliera bien vite.  
— Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse jamais t'oublier. Tu es le premier pour elle.  
— Mais c'est horrible !  
— C'est un cadeau précieux, au contraire. L'innocence de ce sentiment est un des trésors de la vie. Même s'il est source de douleur, il est irremplaçable.  
— Alors Renji...  
— Renji va souffrir. Puis la souffrance s'atténuera. Ainsi vont les amours qui ne rencontrent point d'écho. Il n'y rien que ni toi ni moi puissions faire pour en ôter l'amertume. »

Tout d'un coup, Byakuya s'apercevait qu'il n'en voulait plus à Renji. En terme d'années humaines, Renji était beaucoup plus vieux qu'Ichigo, mais à l'échelle d'une vie à la Soul Society, Renji était à peine plus qu'un adolescent, un jeune adulte faisant encore ses premiers pas dans l'existence. Les incertitudes et le chaos qui agitaient l'esprit du Shinigami remplaçant étaient présents dans le cœur de son jeune lieutenant. Comment ne pas comprendre son besoin d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de ses amis les plus chers ?

« Lorsque tu le reverras, dis-lui de ne pas s'angoisser outre mesure. Je ne peux point répondre à ses sentiments, mais je ne faillirai point à mon devoir de capitaine.  
— Alors...  
— Alors, Renji est toujours mon premier lieutenant, s'il le désire encore. »

Ichigo adressa un tel sourire éclatant à Byakuya que celui-ci en fut un instant ébloui.

« Parfois, je ne sais pas si je t'admire ou si tu m'irrites, Byakuya.  
— J'éprouve le même sentiment à ton égard, Kurosaki Ichigo ».

rOc

Cachée dans un coin, à l'entrée du salon, Rukia avait épié la fin de la conversation entre Ichigo et Byakuya. Elle avait souri de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait senti l'humeur de l'aristocrate s'adoucir. Son sourire s'épanouit plus encore lorsque le noble capitaine confirma que Renji était toujours le vice-capitaine attitré de la sixième division. Même si elle était désappointée par l'inflexibilité de son frère à propos de ses sentiments, le pire avait été évité. La manière dont Ichigo s'y était pris, tout en ignorant les enjeux en cours, était sidérante. Un moment, elle avait cru que tout était perdu quand Ichigo avait ramené le sujet de Renji sur le tapis. Mais comme toujours, sa confiance en lui était justifiée : Ichigo avait le don de toucher le cœur des gens.

Sa propre mission avait été un succès. Postée en un endroit stratégique, elle avait brillamment renvoyé l'orgueilleux Naoki, sa céramique séculaire et ses feuilles de thé, et elle avait convaincu, avec brio, la vieille Harue de se retirer pour la nuit sans déranger son maître. Un exploit dont on parlerait longtemps dans la demeure !

Satisfaite, Rukia entreprit de se retirer, aussi discrètement que possible, pour éviter de croiser son frère en regagnant ses appartements. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à risquer une entrevue avec lui après les événements de la soirée.

rOc

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était serré lorsqu'il avait aperçu Byakuya, de retour chez lui, si tôt dans la soirée. Son pressentiment confirmé, l'image de Renji, perdant tous ses moyens devant l'homme dont il avait forcé le respect après bien des difficultés lui avait été insupportable. L'intensité des émotions du fier guerrier, luttant seul, puis gisant à ses pieds, vaincu et impuissant, le suppliant de sauver Rukia à sa place, lui était revenu en mémoire. La force et le courage de Renji cachait une grande sensibilité qu'Ichigo avait découverte dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient combattus. Le visage affligé d'Orihime était venu se plaquer sur celui de Renji, ce qui avait augmenté son malaise et sa nervosité. Il s'était lancé sans s'en rendre compte dans le récit de sa récente et désastreuse expérience, avec une volubilité qui l'étonnait encore.  
Depuis, la fantasque Orihime agissait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais son rire n'atteignait plus ses yeux lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie. Ichigo se demandait s'ils retrouveraient un jour l'aisance qui existait dans leur relation avant que l'amour ne se glisse entre eux, ou bien si leur connexion était à jamais perdue. _Renji perdra-t-il une partie de sa lumière, lui aussi ?_, s'inquiétait-il.  
Après le courage et les efforts que Renji avait déployés, Ichigo était convaincu que le rejet du capitaine allait le terrasser. Il était sûr également que le Shinigami préférerait souffrir en silence. Il allait avoir besoin du soutien de tous ses amis.

En chemin vers sa chambre, Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de couloir. Il fronça violemment les sourcils et se tapa le front de la main : « C'est pas vrai, j'ai failli oublier ! Je dois repartir demain matin : je n'aurais pas le temps de voir Renji ». Prenant une rapide décision, Ichigo revint sur ses pas, en direction, cette fois-ci, de la chambre de Rukia.

rOc

« Entre, Ichigo », accueillit chaleureusement Rukia, malgré l'heure tardive.

Rukia venait de rentrer, elle aussi : elle ne s'était pas encore changée. Sa chambre n'était pas très spacieuse, mais elle était toujours plus grande que le placard dans lequel elle dormait lorsqu'elle logeait chez lui, se dit Ichigo. Il la rejoignit près de la table basse où étaient empilés quelques mangas – de provenance terrienne, sans erreur possible –, et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Tu es allée voir Renji ? Comment va-t-il ?  
— Pas très bien, dit Rukia, en reposant le volume qu'elle tenait en main, mais il ira mieux, grâce à toi. »

Rukia souriait à Ichigo avec une reconnaissance dont il chercha sans succès la raison.

« Comment ça : "grâce à moi" ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Tu vois, j'ai... en quelque sorte, hum... entendu ta conversation avec Byakuya, expliqua Rukia, rougissant subitement.  
— Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu étais allée voir Renji ! »

Ichigo se fichait bien de savoir qu'ils avaient eu des témoins. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient recherché la confidentialité puisqu'ils avaient discuté sous la véranda, au vu et au su de tout le monde. C'était pourquoi il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'embarras de Rukia. Tout ce qu'elle disait ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa confusion.  
Quant à Rukia, elle s'aventurait sur un terrain périlleux car elle ne voulait pas révéler le plan échafaudé avec Shûhei, dans lequel Ichigo avait involontairement joué un rôle.

« Oui, confirma-t-elle, mais après nous sommes allés chez Hisagi-san, et après chez... euh, quelqu'un d'autre, et nous avons bu, et...  
— Renji s'est saoulé, termina Ichigo, en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.  
— Oui. »

Tous les deux se turent. Rukia n'était plus si certaine que tout irait bien pour Renji, à présent qu'elle repensait à sa mine défaite et à l'aspect misérable qu'il avait présenté lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« Je suppose que c'était inévitable. Au moins, il n'était pas tout seul, essaya de la réconforter Ichigo.  
— Hisagi-san l'a raccompagné chez lui et moi je suis revenue le plus vite possible.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Euh... parce que... euh...  
— Tu avais peur que j'ennuie ton inestimable frère ? devina Ichigo, l'air narquois.  
— Non, au contraire ! », laissa échapper Rukia, piquée au vif, avant de s'apercevoir combien cette réaction était imprudente.

Ichigo étudia attentivement les traits de sa compagne. L'attitude de Rukia lui semblait on ne peut plus bizarre. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Rukia, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu n'aurais pas trop bu, toi aussi ?  
— Je vais très bien », assura Rukia, le dos raidi. « Dis-moi plutôt, enchaîna-t-elle, espérant changer de sujet, quand projettes-tu de transmettre le message de Nii-sama à Renji ?  
— Quel message ?  
— Quel message ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ce que Nii-sama t'a confié ? Tu comprends combien c'est important, pour Renji, de savoir qu'il n'a pas perdu le respect de son capitaine ? », s'énerva Rukia.

Lorsqu'il vit Rukia se saisir vivement d'un des livres qui traînaient sur la table et qu'elle lui asséna, furibonde, un coup sur la tête, Ichigo, pourvu à présent d'une modeste mais indubitable douleur crânienne, fut rassuré par le retour à l'ordre normal des choses. Se mettant hors de portée de sa tortionnaire et riant, il s'exclama :

« Arrête, Rukia ! Je plaisantais, je t'assure. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.  
— Vraiment ? fit Rukia, assagie mais l'air légèrement suspicieux.  
— Oui, assura Ichigo en reprenant prudemment son sérieux. Tu n'as pas oublié que je partais demain, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quoi ? Déjà !  
— Ben, oui. Je ne pourrais pas voir Renji et j'aimerais que tu lui transmettes un message de ma part, en plus de celui de ton frère.  
— Ah, oui ? Lequel ?  
— Qu'il a eu le courage d'exposer son cœur. Qu'il n'a pas à avoir de regrets. Qu'il doit se résigner à présent et laisser le temps panser sa blessure.  
— "Qu'il doit se résigner et laisser le temps panser sa blessure" ? répéta Rukia, comme si Ichigo avait proféré une ânerie.  
— Oui », dit Ichigo, sans se perturber.

Il était certain qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Renji comme quelqu'un s'entêtant dans un amour qui lui avait été refusé et se lamentant sans fin. Mais Rukia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle voulait éviter à Renji de souffrir.

« Tu veux que je lui dise d'abandonner ? Tu as entendu comme moi combien il l'aime, tu crois que c'est si simple ?  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple, Rukia. Mais si nous, ses amis, ne lui faisons pas voir la vérité, qui le fera ?  
— Pourquoi ce serait la vérité ? Peut-être que Nii-sama peut changer ? Peut-être...  
— Rukia, tu nous as écoutés, Byakuya et moi ? C'est bien ce que tu as dis ?  
— Oui.  
— Rukia, crois-moi, je connais la force de la fidélité chez un homme. Mon père... il ne regardera jamais plus une femme comme il a regardé ma mère.  
— Mais, c'est différent. Il... »

La voix de Rukia était devenue ténue et hésitante. Ichigo prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer. C'était dur d'être celui qui faisait abandonner l'espoir, même si c'était un faux espoir. Depuis quelques temps, sa vie semblait se résumer à cela. Pourtant, en cet instant, il était sûr que c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait le mieux protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Comme si accepter l'inéluctable pouvait leur permettre de suivre un nouveau chemin qui les mèneraient, cette fois-ci, vers un avenir meilleur.

« Non. Tu sais que Byakuya ne pourra jamais l'aimer, pas de la façon dont Renji le voudrait, pas de la façon dont il le mérite.  
— … »

Rukia s'était tue. Elle avait porté la main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient agrandis et brillants. Butée et têtue, elle l'était certainement. Mais elle était suffisamment intelligente et avait traversé assez d'expériences difficiles pour reconnaître l'impasse où son entêtement la menait. Parfois, il fallait quitter le rêve et retrouver la réalité. Parfois, il fallait regarder ses amis souffrir.

« Ne pleure pas, Rukia. »

**fin scène 3**

* * *

Hum... J'ai glissé tout doucement dans le mélo.  
Le prochaine chapitre, intitulé Le lycée, vacillera de même entre l'humour et le drame, j'en ai bien peur. Mais notre brave héro, Ichigo, ne laissera pas les choses rester ainsi !


	4. Le lycée

Un grand merci général pour vos reviews sympathiques ! J'ai répondu à chacune en particulier, comme d'habitude.

Lise - Merci ! Faire de Byakuya un être d'émotions tout en restant crédible est mon cheval de bataille... Mais bon, tu vas voir par la suite, je ne me prive pas de m'amuser avec lui !)

* * *

**scène 4 : Le lycée**

À Karakura, Ichigo avait retrouvé la routine rassurante d'une vie étudiante. Lorsque sa fonction plus ou moins volontaire de gardien de la ville ne l'obligeait pas à manquer les cours, il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à suivre en classe. Il adorait aussi retrouver ses amis sur le toit du lycée à l'heure de midi. Il aimait rire, plaisanter, se chamailler avec eux inutilement, froncer les sourcils et prendre l'air contrarié... Bref, les joies de tout adolescent qui se respecte et qui mène une vie normale. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était pas son cas.

Ichigo soupira. Il s'attira le regard sévère de sa professeur de mathématiques. D'ordinaire, se concentrer ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème, mais aujourd'hui, son esprit était occupé par d'autres soucis que la courbe représentative des fonctions polynômes du second degré.  
Son souci avait pour nom Renji et s'était matérialisé dans les larmes de Rukia. S'il examinait froidement la situation, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Byakuya. Il savait, quoi qu'en pensait Renji et justement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux d'Orihime, que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Mais prendre du recul n'était pas son fort. Lorsque l'un des ses amis était concerné, il s'investissait entièrement, de toute son âme. Et il avait beau considérer Byakuya sous toutes les coutures, il n'arrivait pas à le compter au nombre de ses amis. Ce qui fait qu'il éprouvait une irritation croissante envers le noble, puisque son obstination à rester fidèle à une femme dont l'existence n'était plus qu'un souvenir ôtait tous les espoirs de Renji de parvenir un jour à ses fins. La peine consécutive de Renji rejaillirait sur Rukia. Ces deux-là étaient plus liés que les doigts de la main.

Que Rukia soit mise en danger, et Renji accourait sur son beau cheval blanc ; que Rukia prenne une voie qui l'emmènerait vers de plus hauts sommets, et Renji s'écartait de son chemin ; que les yeux de Rukia lancent un appel qu'elle n'osait pas exprimer à haute voix, et Renji lisait sans peine sa détresse ; que sa puissance seule ne suffise pas à la sauver, et Renji mettait de côté sa fierté. Pour elle, il avait forcé sa route vers le bankai. Pour elle, il avait bravé son capitaine. Pourtant, il ne la considérait pas comme une petite chose fragile, loin de là. Avec une noblesse particulière, il respectait la guerrière en elle, confiant dans ses talents. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait nullement d'être prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort si c'était pour la protéger. C'était cette maladresse touchante qui avait attiré Rukia.  
Durant leur enfance au Rukongai, quand le jeune Renji, à la tête d'une bande d'orphelins démunis, échouait à orchestrer les vols à l'étalage qui assuraient leur subsistance, c'était Rukia qui leur sauvait la mise. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Rukia était la sagesse qui manquait à la bonté de Renji. Rukia était la source d'une joie intarissable qui rayonnait autour d'elle comme une brise douce et légère. Renji était la puissance qui venait à bout des misères de ce monde ; Renji était une force qui n'avait d'égale que la sienne ; Renji avait résisté, à ses côtés. Sa rencontre avec Renji avait sonné la fin de la solitude de Rukia.  
Ainsi, ils étaient encore et toujours deux. C'était un lien plus fort que l'amitié, c'était un lien autre que la fraternité. C'était une union de sang, de larmes et de rires. Que l'un soit blessé, et l'autre souffrait. Que l'un laisse éclater sa joie au grand jour, et l'autre souriait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un lien d'amour. Car Renji ne regardait pas Rukia comme un homme regarde la femme qu'il aime, et Rukia ne considérait pas Renji comme la personne qui ferait vibrer son cœur.

Ainsi, au lieu de s'intéresser aux fonctions algébriques et à leurs graphes, et plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses problèmes personnels, à savoir : retrouver le sourire d'Orihime, Ichigo se préoccupait de ses deux amis Shinigamis, Renji et Rukia, qu'il avait laissés la veille à regret, sans avoir eu l'occasion de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

rOc

À la Soul Society, Rukia retournait tout le Seireitei pour retrouver Renji.

Le lendemain du fameux rendez-vous, aux premières heures de la journée, elle se présenta à la porte de son ami. Elle ne rencontra que serrure close et silence. Avec un optimisme forcé baigné d'une inquiétude refoulée, elle en conclut que Renji s'était présenté de bonne heure à son poste à la sixième division. Une petite visite de vérification s'imposait, tout de même.

« Toc ! Toc ! »

Rukia, derrière les battants hermétiquement refermés sur le bureau occupé par son frère, et partagé avec Renji, attendit une invitation qui, bien évidemment, ne vint pas. Le capitaine Kuchiki estimait que ceux qui voulaient le déranger devaient en assumer l'entière responsabilité et donc avoir le courage de franchir la porte de leur propre chef. Mais ce silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Renji n'était pas présent. Rukia entra, le doute au cœur.

« Nii-sama ?  
— Rukia. »

Byakuya avisa sa sœur d'un air interrogateur, puis il jeta un regard irrité vers le bureau vide qui faisait face au sien. Il devinait la raison de sa visite et ne s'enchantait guère du sujet de la conversation.

« Renji est-il ici ?  
— Le vois-tu ?  
— N-Non, Nii-sama. »

Rukia se prit à regarder ses chaussures comme si elle était une petite fille en train de se faire gronder. Son frère était de mauvaise humeur et ne s'en cachait pas.

« Je me demandais s'il était dans les parages, en patrouille peut-être ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
— Renji n'a point pris son service, ce matin. Il semble qu'il se soit autorisé à s'absenter sans préavis. Je peux, en quelque sorte, comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps pour se reprendre, Rukia. Nous sommes en paix. Aucune urgence ne réclame sa présence. Mais... le capitaine que je suis ne peut pas ignorer très longtemps ce type de manquement. Un officier de son rang se doit de montrer l'exemple, et le bon. Si tu le rencontres, conseille-lui de se présenter au plus vite. S'il désire être transféré, nous arrangerons des conditions équitables, mais il ne peut point abandonner ses responsabilités actuelles de cette façon.  
— Sa fonction de vice-capitaine est importante pour lui, s'empressa de préciser Rukia. Je ne crois pas qu'il réclame son transfert, Nii-sama.  
— Un congé peut être envisagé mais il doit venir le demander lui-même.  
— Oui, Nii-sama. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je vais le sermonner comme il se doit. »

La complicité de sa sœur et de son vice-capitaine était quelque chose que Byakuya jalousait, mais en même temps, qui le rassurait. Ainsi, lui pouvait se permettre de rester à l'écart sans que rien ne manque au bien-être de Rukia. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans les démonstrations d'affection. Le regard de Byakuya s'adoucit devant l'air qu'avait pris la jeune femme, aussi résolu qu'une biche protégeant son faon. L'image surgit dans son esprit sans crier gare. Il faillit s'attendrir, et sur sa sœur, et sur son vice-capitaine. Il se rattrapa à temps.

« Rukia ?  
— Qu'est-ce, Nii-sama ?  
— N'es-tu point attendue à la treizième division ?  
— J'ai prévenu de mon retard. Ukitake taichô m'en a accordé l'autorisation.  
— Veille à ne point abuser de la clémence de ton supérieur.  
— Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. À ce soir, Nii-sama.  
— À ce soir, Rukia ».

Rukia partie, Byakuya ne se priva pas de soupirer. Dire que la situation l'ennuyait était un euphémisme. En mettant de côté les récriminations que le commandant-général ne manquerait pas d'émettre, il ne voulait pas se séparer d'un vice-capitaine qu'il venait à peine de former. Or, l'absence de Renji suggérait que celui-ci ne supportait pas de le revoir, pour l'évidente raison qu'il avait rejeté ses sentiments. _Peut-être faut-il envisager de l'installer dans un bureau privé ?_ se demanda Byakuya, cherchant une solution simple et pleine de bon sens à un problème qui en manquait beaucoup.

rOc

Tandis que Byakuya affrontait sans plaisir les conséquences des sentiments que son lieutenant lui avait avoué, Rukia, ne pouvant plus reporter son arrivée, se dirigeait vers la treizième division, tout en s'enquérant de Renji dès qu'elle croisait une de ses connaissances.

Au même moment, les alarmes retentirent à la douzième division.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! », relayèrent les sirènes dans tous le Seireitei, « Ouverture non autorisée du senkaimon. Transit vers Karakura en cours ».

Instantanément, la neuvième division se mobilisa et envoya une escouade qui partit à la poursuite du ou des fuyards présumés. La dixième division forma une patrouille supplémentaire pour assurer la sécurité aux environs des portes ouvrant sur le monde matériel. Et la seconde division, avec la collaboration efficace de la section de surveillance de la douzième division, débuta une enquête minutieuse pour découvrir l'identité des criminels.

Byakuya soupira de plus belle. Rukia, plus que jamais inquiète, abandonna sa quête et accéléra le pas. Une chatte noire dressa les oreilles sur son passage.

À la douzième division, on repassait les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. L'assistance observait avec stupéfaction une silhouette vive et floue, trop rapide pour l'objectif, se mouvoir d'un côté et de l'autre des portes. Les deux grand vantaux s'ouvraient et elle filait à l'intérieur du tunnel, laissant les deux gardes en poste affalés de chaque côté sur le sol, inconscients.

On prévint la quatrième division, puis on appela un technicien compétent dont on espérait qu'il pourrait améliorer la qualité de l'image.

rOc

Alors qu'à la Soul Society, une grande partie du Gotei était en effervescence, Renji débarquait tranquillement dans la petite ville de Karakura, faubourg paisible de la grande Tokyo... paisible, si l'on omettait les visites fréquentes d'entités surnaturelles plus ou moins malveillantes, attirées dans ce coin de la Terre par une densité d'énergie spirituelle au mètre carré la plus élevée de toute la planète.

En cet endroit, un jeune homme avait développé un reiatsu en quantité astronomique. Sa puissance était telle qu'elle surpassait celle des capitaines de l'armée royale des Shinigamis. Sa maîtrise en était, malheureusement, proportionnellement défectueuse. Ce qui fait qu'une fois sur deux, il terminait ses combats vidé de toute énergie.  
La stratégie n'était pas son fort, non plus. Il fonçait dans la bataille en y jetant toutes ses forces, sa principale attaque étant une explosion de reiatsu, projetée d'un grand coup de sabre plus ou moins violemment selon son humeur. Ainsi, les plus habiles pouvaient espérer prendre le dessus sur lui. C'était sans compter son inébranlable volonté. Il revenait toujours à la charge.  
Renji eut une pensée affectueuse pour son ami humain. C'était ce qu'il admirait en lui, cette capacité qu'il avait de ne jamais abandonner, de puiser dans ses émotions pour changer le cours d'une issue qui semblait inévitable.

Renji n'eut aucune peine à repérer Ichigo. La concentration de son reiatsu débordait des murs du lycée et rayonnait comme une radio-balise. Il bondit en direction de l'établissement.

À peine avait-il quitté les lieux que cinq figures, toutes de noir vêtues, se matérialisèrent. L'un deux, mince et élancé, étendit son bras et fit signe à ses compagnons d'attendre un instant. Il se concentra et eut la surprise de distinguer, dans les traces rémanentes d'énergie spirituelle qui flottaient encore, les caractéristiques d'un Shinigami bien connu de lui.

« Renji ! s'écria-t-il, mais dans quel guêpier va-t-il encore se fourrer ?  
— Fukutaichô ?  
— Notre cible sait occulter son reiatsu, déclara-t-il, mais il n'existe pas tant d'endroits où il pourrait se cacher. Suivez-moi ! »

rOc

Ignorante de la situation de son ami sur Terre, mais pourvue d'une imagination fertile, Rukia, à peine arrivée dans les quartiers de son supérieur, se précipita auprès de lui et l'interpella, sans reprendre son souffle :

« Capitaine !  
— Rukia ! Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Aurais-tu un problème ?  
— Oui, capitaine. Pourriez-vous m'obtenir une autorisation de passage dans le monde réel ?  
— Rukia, une autorisation de traverser le senkaimon en ce moment précis est inenvisageable sans une raison sérieuse. J'ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent à cause du tintamarre occasionné par la récente brèche dans la sécurité.  
— Je... C'est... Il faut... Renji..., balbutia Rukia, brusquement stoppée dans son élan.  
— Es-tu en train de me dire que Renji est à l'origine de tout ce vacarme ? traduisit Jûshirô, avec un sens de la déduction qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer.  
— J'en suis sûre, oui. Il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
— Tout cela me paraît bien mystérieux. Je voudrais bien t'obtenir une autorisation, Rukia, mais je préférerais connaître tous les dessous de cette affaire.  
— Mais... je ne peux pas... mon frère..., hésita Rukia.  
— Byakuya est mêlé à cette histoire ?  
— Euh... Oui, en quelque sorte.  
— Dans ce cas, peut-être est-il préférable de ne rien savoir ? »

Jûshirô sourit de l'air soulagé de Rukia. Quelque soit ce qui se passait, cela avait de quoi embarrasser le jeune chef de clan. _C'est intéressant_, se dit-il.

« C'est d'accord, Rukia, je vais te l'obtenir. Mais tu devras être patiente. Cela risque d'être difficile et de prendre du temps.  
— Merci, Ukitake taichô.  
— Je t'en prie, Rukia ».

rOc

La journée avait passé à Karakura. Shûhei et son équipe avaient épuisé les lieux où Renji était susceptible de se rendre : l'échoppe de Jûshirô Ukitake, la clinique Kurosaki, le lycée fréquenté par Ichigo... Renji n'avait montré son nez dans aucun de ces endroits. Aucun des membres de l'escouade n'avait retrouvé sa trace. Parfois, Shûhei sentait une preuve de son récent passage, mais Renji le devançait toujours.

Des sentiments confus habitaient le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division : l'énervement d'échouer dans leur mission, le défi que représentait la recherche du guerrier dont l'habileté à se dérober à leurs yeux compensait les fluctuations de son occultation de reiatsu, le soulagement de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé...

La nuit était tombée. Ils s'étaient dispersés pour élargir les recherches. Bientôt, il faudrait envisager de battre le rappel de la troupe.

Renji, en cet instant précis, prenait son mal en patience, caché à la vue de tous, sous l'un des ponts de Karakura. Pour passer le temps, il considérait toutes les expressions contenant le mot "étoile" qu'il se rappelait, avec une amertume aggravée par le fait qu'il n'en voyait aucune.

« Naître sous une mauvaise étoile », _ha ha ! elle est bien bonne celle-là,_ rit-il d'un rire jaune, en considérant la suite d'événements qui l'avaient amené jusque-là.  
« Qui recherche la lune, ne voit pas les étoiles », _ah_, _taichô, _soupira-t-il. Il voulait l'attraper, l'inaccessible lune, et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.  
« On ne peut pas marcher en regardant les étoiles quand on a une pierre dans son soulier », _on ne peut plus approprié, _commenta-t-il.  
« Dormir à la belle étoile », _ironique..._

Il avait, jusqu'ici, échappé à ses poursuivants mais n'osait toujours pas se montrer dans des endroits familiers de peur qu'on l'y trouvât. Il avait failli se faire prendre en se dirigeant vers le lycée.  
Renji s'en voulait car il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se précipiter vers la Terre : son départ n'avait pas été très discret.  
Ce matin, s'ajoutant au contrecoup d'une soirée d'ivresse, Renji n'avait pas eu le cœur de retrouver son capitaine, ni de rester chez lui par peur d'une visite de l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Examinant sa situation et cherchant l'endroit où il pourrait se rendre, une idée, aussi folle que désespérée, avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Et il était parti.  
À présent, compte-tenu du ramdam que son départ avait engendré, il s'inquiétait. Mais il n'était pas prêt à revenir sur ce qu'il avait décidé. Il se préparait donc à veiller, la nuit s'il le fallait, afin de conserver sa liberté.

rOc

Ichigo n'avait pas repris les cours depuis un jour que la Soul Society avait trouvé le moyen d'interrompre une parfaite journée normale d'étudiant ! La veille, Ishida avait fait irruption pendant l'intercours. Le quincy avait ignoré ses protestions et l'avait traîné jusqu'au toit, tout en se plaignant de la pauvreté de ses pouvoirs de perception, puis en faisant l'éloge de la finesse des siens qui lui avaient permis de détecter l'émergence de puissances spirituelles suspectes.  
Là-haut, ils avaient pu observer deux Shinigamis fureter partout aux abords du lycée. Aussi vite repérés, aussi vite rejoints, aussi vite interrogés, les soldats de la neuvième division avaient déclaré rechercher un individu qui avait franchi le senkaimon sans autorisation et qui leur échappait.  
Rassurés par le peu de gravité de l'affaire, Ishida, comme Ichigo, avaient retourné à leur vie scolaire. Cependant, l'identité du rôdeur intrigua Ichigo et ne cessa de lui trotter dans la tête.

Et trottait toujours, le lendemain, alors que, pendant le cours d'histoire, il entendit un "toc" suspect. Les élèves de sa rangée tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers la fenêtre d'où avait émané le bruit, puis, parce qu'ils ne virent rien de spécial, redirigèrent leur attention sur leur professeur. Seul Ichigo continua de fixer, éberlué, l'homme à la reconnaissable chevelure rouge qui lui faisait de grands signes.

_Renji !_

Le cours allait se terminer dans un quart-d'heure. Ichigo, le plus discrètement possible, lui signala de l'attendre sur le toit du bâtiment.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement. Ichigo s'agitait sur sa chaise impatiemment. Orihime, sa curiosité éveillée, se retourna vers lui. Il s'astreint à se tenir tranquille. Par contre, dès le premier ding annonçant la fin de la classe, Ichigo emballa ses affaires et se rua hors de la salle pour rejoindre Renji, laissant derrière lui ses camarades intrigués.

Au dernier étage, lorsqu'il franchit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, il vit Renji, accoudé à la balustrade de sécurité. Il l'attendait, le dos à la barrière. Son visage s'éclaira à son arrivée, et son sourire avait de quoi vous réchauffer le cœur. Aussitôt, Ichigo fut rassuré.

« Hai, Renji !  
— Ichigo... »

Renji ne paraissait pas très bavard. Ichigo vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde à côté de lui.

« Je ne me m'attendais pas à te voir, dit-il, comme Renji ne disait pas un mot.  
— Je te dérange ?  
— Je n'arrête pas de vous dire de ne pas venir ici. Si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend et me voit en train de parler tout seul ! S'en est fini de ma réputation déjà pas si terrible...  
— Il n'y a personne. »

Ichigo se demandait pourquoi Renji était venu le voir. Mais il allait devoir lui délier la langue pour le savoir.

« Tu en as fait de belles au Seireitei, parait-il.  
— Tu es au courant ?  
— Des Shinigamis sont venus hier.  
— J'ai bien fait d'éviter de venir, alors. J'ai passé mon temps à leur échapper !  
— Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Chez Urahara-san ?  
— Non. On aurait pu m'y retrouver facilement. J'étais par-ci, par-là... sous les ponts... »

Ichigo regarda Renji avec des yeux ronds. Son ami était bel et bien perdu. Il fronça les sourcils, s'essaya à la légèreté.

« Mon pauvre vieux ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu fuis ton capitaine ?  
— Ça n'a pas marché. »

Pour la légèreté, c'était fichu. Le ton presque détaché de Renji avait de quoi faire peur.

« Je sais, dit Ichigo, tout simplement.  
— Comment ça, tu sais ? réagit Renji, en se tournant vers lui.  
— J'étais au manoir quand Byakuya est rentré. Nous avons discuté. Rukia ne te l'a pas dit ?  
— Je n'ai pas vu Rukia.  
— Ben alors, tu ne sais pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas quoi ? répliqua Renji, avec impatience.  
— Byakuya t'attends, à la sixième division. Cela ne sera pas facile au début, mais tu as toujours ton poste.  
— C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Alors, tant mieux, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai eu raison de venir. Si le capitaine Kuchiki est prêt à passer outre, c'est bon signe. Mais moi, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est impossible. Alors, j'ai besoin de toi, Ichigo.  
— Hein !?  
— Je voudrais que tu m'aides, avec mon taichô, répéta Renji, avec fermeté.  
— Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.  
— Tu as été de bon conseil, la dernière fois : j'ai obtenu mon rendez-vous grâce à toi ! C'est après que ça a foiré.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par foirer ? Il ne t'aime pas, Renji. C'est simple. »

Un instant, Renji eut l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir une gifle. Ichigo regretta de n'avoir pas pris de gant pour dire une vérité que Renji avait besoin d'entendre. Mais Renji secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ladite vérité.

« La dernière fois, je m'y suis mal pris. J'ai fait une bourde. Je veux retenter ma chance ! »

Ichigo aurait dû savoir que Renji ne se laisserait pas abattre par un premier échec. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'encourager, car il savait que sa cause était déjà perdue.

« Renji, tu sais que je ne demanderais pas mieux que de t'aider. Mais là, franchement, tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes. Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments. Il les as refusés. Tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer.  
— Si je n'avais rien dit à votre sujet, j'arriverais peut-être à me faire une raison. Mais, à la suite de ça, il est parti sans un mot. Je suis resté tout bête, sans avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me rattraper, sans avoir pu lui dire pourquoi je l'aime... J'ai comme une impression de pas fini. Je veux un autre rendez-vous, et je voudrais que tu m'aides.  
— Mais tu sais, ce n'est même pas le problème. Byakuya m'a dit...  
— S'il te plaît, Ichigo, je t'implore ! Aide-moi ! Si cela se révèle vain, je me résignerai », coupa Renji, en agrippant l'épaule d'Ichigo.

Renji plaidait sa cause avec l'énergie du désespoir. Lorsqu'il mettait sa fierté de côté, lorsqu'il utilisait les grands mots, lorsqu'il avait ce regard dur et douloureux, quel ami manquerait de cœur au point de lui refuser son aide ?

« D'accord, capitula Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
— Sois mon émissaire ! Obtiens-moi un second rendez-vous.  
— Hein ?! Je n'ai rien d'un entremetteur, moi.  
— Je suis certain que tu pourras le convaincre.  
— Fais-le toi-même, si tu y tiens tant que ça.  
— Je n'ose pas le regarder en face, alors, le convaincre...  
— Oui, bon, en effet. Mais alors, comment tu comptes faire, si jamais il accepte de sortir à nouveau avec toi ?  
— Ben, justement, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous accompagner.  
— Hein !? »

"Hein !" semblait être la réplique favorite d'Ichigo durant cette conversation qui venait d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Il se repassa au ralenti ce que Renji venait de dire : "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous accompagner". Cela signifiait : lui, Renji et Byakuya ; assis autour d'une table ; à un rendez-vous ; Renji, pour faire part de son amour ; Byakuya, pour le repousser ; et lui, pour les escorter... L'image avait du mal à se mettre en place. Cependant, Ichigo avait correctement entendu, car Renji continuait, poursuivant son idée :

« Comme cela, tu pourras veiller au grain. Si je fais mine de dire un truc que je pourrais regretter, tu seras là pour m'en empêcher. »

Ichigo, effaré, observa Renji, qui hochait la tête l'air éminemment satisfait de la solution qu'il avait imaginée. Lui dire de renoncer maintenant semblait juste... impossible.

« Je suppose que Kon peut me remplacer pendant une journée ou deux, dit Ichigo, avec précaution, pressentant les horribles problèmes au devant desquels il se jetait.  
— Ah, merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je te revaudrai cela. Ce que tu voudras, quand tu voudras, tu n'auras qu'à demander. »

Tout d'un coup, Ichigo se trouva pris au piège de deux bras forts et musclés, dans une embrassade à lui couper le souffle. Maladroitement, il tapota le dos de l'attendrissant agresseur, en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Car malgré lui, l'émotion lui montait à la gorge. La véhémence spontanée de cette démonstration de reconnaissance l'obligeait à reconnaître soudain la force et la sincérité des sentiments de son ami. Il se sentit prêt à affronter le noble Kuchiki, l'assemblée complète des anciens du conseil de son clan et le Gotei tout entier pour le bonheur de Renji. Il se sentait l'âme chevaleresque !

« Mais oui, mais oui. Tout ira bien, Renji. Compte sur moi. »

Paroles fatidiques, qui venaient de sceller son destin.

À peine les avait-il prononcées, que la porte grinça. Renji et Ichigo, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tournèrent la tête ensemble, pour apercevoir, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Orihime Inoue, le visage blanc comme un linge, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction. Les deux amis se figèrent d'horreur, puis s'écartèrent d'un bond magistral, mettant une distance suspicieusement trop grande entre eux.

« Ku... Kurosaki-kun ! Abarai-san ! », s'exclama la jeune fille, remarquant les joues rougies d'embarras des deux jeunes gens, ce qui ne fit rien pour dissiper sa confusion. « Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Excusez-moi. »

La jeune demoiselle, victime d'un horrible malentendu, le cœur foudroyé une nouvelle fois, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

« Zut ! », s'exclamèrent les responsables.

Comme un fait exprès, Uryû Ishida, attiré lui aussi par la présence d'un reiatsu nouveau-venu dans les parages, choisit ce moment pour apparaître, annihilant toute possibilité de courir derrière Orihime. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurait bien pu dire Ichigo s'il avait rattrapé Orihime, et dans quel but ?

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai croisé Inoue-san qui courait dans l'escalier. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? », interrogea Uryû.

Il balaya rapidement la terrasse du regard, sondant les environs à la recherche d'une menace éventuelle. Notant la présence du Shinigami, il l'interpella :

« Abarai-san ? Y a-t-il un problème à la Soul Society ? C'est Kuchiki-san, encore ?  
— Ah ! Il ne manquait plus que toi, rouspéta Ichigo.  
— Renji, intervint un quatrième personnage, ayant atterri sur le toit depuis la voie des airs, sans avoir été remarqué.  
— RUKIA ! s'écrièrent Renji et Ichigo.  
— Kuchiki-san ! Si toi, tu vas bien, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe, insista le quincy.  
— Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Rukia, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Renji ? Te jeter par dépit dans les bras d'Ichigo !? »

Rukia était énervée. Elle avait attendu, avec une anxiété grandissante, le moment où elle pourrait traverser le passage entre les deux mondes et rechercher son ami. Quand enfin elle avait obtenu l'autorisation qui lui manquait, vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Renji. Nul n'avait jamais couru plus vite qu'elle dans le sombre tunnel du senkaimon. Or, voici qu'à peine arrivée, elle trouvait Renji en train d'enlacer Ichigo, comme si tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour son frère avaient disparu ! Entre le choc, la déception et la colère, l'énervement l'emporta.

« Nii-sama est furieux », ajouta-t-elle, pour faire bonne mesure.

Renji sembla se recroqueviller à cette éventualité. Ishida leva haut les sourcils.

« Kurosaki et Abarai ? Ah, je n'ai pas l'envie de m'en étonner », fit-il en secouant la tête pour balayer cette idée. « Je comprends pourquoi Inoue-san était bouleversée. »

Avant qu'Ichigo puisse rétablir la vérité, il ajouta, en piégeant le regard de son camarade dans l'éclat de lumière qui se reflétait sur les verres de ses lunettes : « Kurosaki, je sais que tu es impulsif, mais de là à faire preuve d'un tel manque de tact ! Vous auriez pu attendre d'être dans ta chambre. »

Sur ce, sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Ishida fit demi-tour, préoccupé par Orihime. Il avait l'intention de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, de loin, s'il le fallait.

« Ishida ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! », cria Ichigo, dans le vide.

Sur le toit battu par le vent, l'adolescent subissait maintenant l'air méfiant et soupçonneux de Rukia. Il fit un pas sur le côté, refusant d'être seul à assumer les foudres de la demoiselle.

« Rukia, il a raison, expliqua enfin Renji. J'étais si soulagé qu'Ichigo accepte de m'aider à retenter ma chance avec le capitaine...  
— À retenter ta chance ? Donc, tu aimes toujours Nii-sama ?  
— Mais bien sûr, idiote !  
— Idiot toi-même ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? Tu te rends compte du bazar que tu as laissé derrière toi ? Pas moins de quatre divisions sont en alerte.  
— En alerte ? intervint Ichigo, tandis que Renji restait muet tout en se grattant la nuque.  
— Évidemment ! Cet imbécile s'est absenté sans permission, et il a assommé deux gardes.  
— Tu as le don d'enchaîner les problèmes, gémit Ichigo en regardant Renji. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour convaincre Byakuya d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous. Je me suis mis dans un de ces pétrins. »

Renji lui jeta un regard de gratitude absolue, l'esprit tout entier envahi par la perspective de futurs horizons, où régneraient romance et dîner en presque tête à tête.

« Tu vas vraiment l'aider ? dit Rukia, le regard brillant de surprise et de plaisir.  
— Oui. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. »

Renji, à la fois gêné, soulagé et effrayé, offrait un tableau équivoque : rougissant de plus en plus, souriant jusqu'au oreilles et fronçant les sourcils d'anxiété.

« Je te comprends. C'est difficile de résister quand il est comme cela. Comment il a fait pour te convaincre ?  
— Il m'a supplié, avec conviction.  
— En plissant le nez et en serrant les mâchoires ?  
— Oui. »

Rukia hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ichigo avait l'air sérieux. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, bien que son air se fût adouci en regardant Renji. Rukia sourit.

« Allez, venez. Je vous ramène avec moi.  
— Il faut que je passe chez moi d'abord.  
— D'accord. Viens, Renji ».

Renji, toujours dans les nuages, se fit embarquer par Rukia. Tous les trois prirent la direction de la clinique Kurosaki. L'optimisme régnait sur le trio. Avec la fougue et l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, ils omettaient bienheureusement de penser aux obstacles qui les attendaient au Seireitei.

**fin scène 4 **

* * *

Après ce petit détour vers le drame, le prochain chapitre, intitulé : "Le lieu où tous les capitaines aboutissent un jour ou l'autre", signalera le retour de l'euphorie. Enfin, pour moi qui l'ait écrit, parce que, pour Byakuya... Je ne vous en dis pas plus.


	5. Le lieu où ts les capitaines aboutissent

Loupiote : Place, donc, aux tracas de Byakuya, qui va découvrir le guêpier dans lequel il s'est fourré !

* * *

**scène 5 : Le lieu où tous les capitaines aboutissent un jour ou l'autre**

Cela aurait pu être une journée magnifique ! Le soleil radiait dans le ciel de la Soul Society, le vent n'était qu'une douce brise, et par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau du commandant de toutes les armées royales, on entendait le rassurant bourdonnement de la ville. La paix régnait, au Seireitei.

Mais, assis à son bureau, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto arborait un visage sombre et contrarié. Il relisait le rapport rédigé par le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, concernant l'utilisation non autorisée du senkaimon. Rapport qui corroborait les conclusions de l'enquête qu'avait menée la deuxième division : Renji Abarai était le coupable !

Le vice-capitaine n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, mais tous les indices indiquaient, selon Shûhei Hisagi, qu'il était toujours à Karakura et qu'il s'y cachait. La situation était inadmissible.

« Qu'on appelle le capitaine Kuchiki ! tonna le vieux général. Je veux le voir immédiatement. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine de la sixième division se tenait devant l'homme qui gouvernait la Soul Society d'une main de fer et qui ne devait rendre des comptes, depuis la chute du bureau des quarante-six, qu'au roi lui-même.

Comme à son habitude et nonobstant la singularité de sa présence en ces lieux, Byakuya ne laissait pas transparaître quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Ni étonnement de se trouver convoqué, ni anxiété concernant la raison de cette convocation. Le capitaine de la première division, peu renommé pour sa patience, commença par s'irriter légèrement de ce masque d'innocence alors que tout indiquait qu'un malaise régnait à la sixième division.

« Je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence ?  
— Pas le moins du monde, capitaine-général », fut la tranquille réponse du noble capitaine.

Genryûsai fusilla du regard la figure impassible, puis brandit une feuille de papier, en l'agitant violemment sous le nez de l'aristocrate.

« On vient de m'informer de l'identité du responsable de la commotion d'hier. RENJI ABARAI ! TON VICE-CAPITAINE !  
— Ah.  
— Comment ça, "Ah", pauvre sot ?! Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Genryûsai considéra l'irritant personnage qui lui faisait face avec un énervement grandissant. Même un observateur attentif n'aurait pas pu distinguer l'affection qui se cachait derrière l'air sévère du vieux Shinigami. De vifs souvenirs des algarades du jeune noble, alors nouvel engagé, faisaient irruption dans son esprit. Pour lui, le bel homme à la coiffure impeccable et à l'apparence soignée resterait toujours l'adolescent au tempérament volcanique que Yoruichi Shihôin adorait provoquer. Adulte, les ennuis pleuvaient toujours par dizaines autour de lui. La parfaite contenance qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances ne trompait pas le sage commandant. L'homme était obstiné, orgueilleux, et n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête, comme presque tous ses capitaines, d'ailleurs !

« C'était prévisible, laissa tomber Byakuya, sans s'émouvoir, habitué qu'il était de l'irascibilité du vieil homme.  
— PREVISIBLE !? tempêta Genryûsai. Que se passe-t-il dans ta division ? Pour quelle raison, le lieutenant Abarai, TON vice-capitaine, s'est-il rendu coupable de cette infraction ?  
— Il faudra le lui demander lorsqu'il reviendra, répondit Byakuya, du ton de l'évidence.  
— C'est à toi que je le demande, sombre nigaud, en tant que capitaine responsable des actions de TON lieutenant ! Et tu ferais bien de le savoir ! »

Genryûsai reprit providentiellement sa respiration. Byakuya, prit en faute comme un gamin devant sa dernière ânerie, se justifia avec une adresse acquise au fil des années.

« Nous avons eu une problématique personnelle, capitaine-général », expliqua-t-il, avec un scrupule de la vérité, qui n'apportait aucune précision, absolument remarquable.

Genryûsai plissa le front, si fermement que ses sourcils se rejoignirent. Byakuya continuait, toujours aussi vague : un chef d'œuvre de circonvolutions verbales.

« Je crains que l'issue de notre conversation n'ait nui au moral de Renji. Il aura voulu se changer les idées, et comme à son habitude, il n'aura pas réfléchi aux conséquences avant d'agir. Rien de...  
— NUI À SON MORAL !? », interrompit Genryûsai, en s'arrêtant à la seule information valable à ses oreilles.

Genryûsai se leva et frappa du plat de la main la surface de son bureau. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de Byakuya, qui eut le mérite de conserver sa superbe face à la colère affichée du vieux commandant.

« Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un quatrième fukutaichô déprimé ! Je veux voir mes fukutaichôs, au moins ceux qui ont encore des capitaines qui ne les ont pas trahis, AVEC LE SOURIRE ! Es-tu conscient de la situation de notre armée ? Que représente pour toi ton vice-capitaine ? »

Byakuya comprit alors où le bât blessait. L'escapade de Renji rappelait, dans le cœur du commandant, l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le lieutenant Momo Hinamori, le manque d'assurance accru du vice-capitaine Izuru Kira, et le labeur acharné que s'imposait le vice-capitaine Shûhei Hisagi, depuis la trahison de leurs capitaines.  
Il s'empressa de rassurer son supérieur, cependant, mené par son caractère, le tableau qu'il dessina de son second fut un peu trop précis.

« Un guerrier émérite, un homme digne et méritant, un officier trop conciliant, un esprit sujet aux emportements émotionnels, un inconscient qui se jette la tête la première dans les premiers ennuis venus, une épine dans mon...  
— SACREBLEU ! », jura Genryûsai en interrompant la litanie colorée des griefs que Byakuya avait accumulés depuis quelques jours envers le responsable de tous ses soucis actuels. « Abarai a atteint le bankai. Je fonde de grands espoirs en lui. Prends soin de ton fukutaichô, Kuchiki, ainsi que le commande ton devoir !  
— Mais, comment...  
— Donne à cela le sens que tu veux, coupa le général, mais d'ici trois jours, je veux un Abarai enthousiaste et guilleret, et non pas un fukutaichô fuyant son capitaine ! »

Byakuya envisageait d'un air morose les implications de cet ordre lorsque le lieutenant Chôjirô Sasakibe fit une entrée fracassante. Genryûsai, interrompu dans son sermon, souleva un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de son second. Celui-ci, jetant un regard perplexe vers Byakuya par-dessus la dépêche qu'il venait de recevoir, informa son supérieur de son contenu :

« La douzième division nous annonce le retour des officiers Kuchiki et Abarai, accompagnés du Shinigami intérimaire Kurosaki, monsieur. »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce de la présence d'Ichigo. Genryûsai vrilla son regard dans le sien, menaçant.

« Voilà qui tombe à point nommé ! Je compte sur toi, Kuchiki taichô, "enthousiaste et guilleret" ».

rOc

Une fois dehors, Byakuya considéra tristement ses options.

Option 1 : il pouvait aller au devant du trio, isoler Renji et lui faire comprendre qu'il le respectait toujours même s'il ne l'aimait pas.  
Après réflexion, Byakuya jugea que cette stratégie avait peu de chance de réussite : d'une part, séparer Renji de ses deux amis pouvait s'avérer problématique à plus d'un titre ; de l'autre, il avait de sérieux doutes quant à faire revenir le sourire de Renji de cette manière.

Option 2 : il pouvait aller au devant du trio, faire appel à la loyauté fraternelle de Rukia et compter sur l'assistance amicale d'Ichigo, afin qu'ils s'emploient à sa place à faire retrouver le sourire à Renji, en le persuadant que ses sentiments s'évanouiraient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.  
Intuitivement, Byakuya sentit que la loyauté de Rukia envers lui pouvait ne pas aller jusque là ; viscéralement, il n'envisagerait jamais Ichigo comme un ami ; sagement, il sut que le temps manquerait pour mettre en œuvre cette tactique jusqu'à sa conclusion, aussi éloignée qu'incertaine.

Option 3 : il pouvait revenir sur sa décision et envisager de laisser Renji lui faire la cour.  
Avec courage, Byakuya examina les impacts de ce chemin d'action. Renji retrouverait son sourire, le sôtaichô serait satisfait, mais il serait contraint d'écouter les mots doux de Renji, et la tendre fidélité qu'il conservait envers son épouse décédée ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Deux raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Options 4 : il pouvait fuir, Renji et le sôtaichô, en s'exilant sur Terre.  
D'autres l'avaient déjà fait. Mais Byakuya secoua bien vite la tête. Un Kuchiki ne fuyait pas !

Byakuya avait épuisé les ressources de son cerveau dans l'art délicat des intrigues amoureuses : il lui fallait consentir à rechercher conseil auprès de l'un de ses aînés, plus féru que lui dans le jeu ardu des relations humaines.

Remettant pour plus tard sa rencontre avec Renji, Byakuya se mit en route vers la treizième division.

rOc

Dans l'appartement de Renji, Rukia écoutait, les yeux brillants de mille éclats de fierté, son ami exposer le plan qu'il avait imaginé pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son capitaine. Enthousiasmée, elle s'écria :

« Je vous accompagne ! »

Ichigo et Renji se regardèrent, incapables de décider si la présence de Rukia, lors de l'entrevue dans laquelle Ichigo serait chargé de convaincre Byakuya d'accepter un autre rendez-vous avec Renji, serait une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Comme il ne leur semblait pas possible de la faire changer d'avis, ils se convainquirent que ce serait une bonne chose.

rOc

La treizième division était un endroit paisible et serein... du point du vue du paysage. Si le visiteur réussissait à ignorer les exclamations vibrantes de quelques subordonnés passionnés, il pouvait admirer l'ensemble lacustre qui donnait asile aux bâtiments de la garnison.

Byakuya emprunta l'un des ponts courbes aux brillants parapets rouges, menant vers les quartiers du commandant des lieux, d'un pas lent, qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'hésitant si l'adjectif n'avait pas si mal convenu au noble capitaine.  
Son apparition agit magistralement sur l'excitation alentours. Le calme régna sur son passage. Byakuya avança ainsi sans rencontrer d'interférence. Il s'en réjouissait lorsque, sur le pas de la porte entrouverte, il reconnut une voix familière, qui n'était pas celle de Jûshirô Ukitake. Ce dernier avait une visiteuse...

« Quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama la jeune femme, d'un ton beaucoup trop réjoui au goût de Byakuya.  
— Entre donc, Byakuya, nous parlions justement de toi. »

Ainsi averti, Byakuya redoubla de réserve silencieuse. Puisqu'il avait été repéré, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il respira profondément, pénétra dans la pièce, salua tour à tour l'héritière Shihôin puis le capitaine Ukitake, s'agenouilla à la place qu'on lui indiquât, et attendit sa mise à mort.

« Ah, mon petit Byakuya, que je suis contente de te revoir !  
— J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, repartit Byakuya, le visage plus fermé que jamais.  
— Allons, allons, Byakuya, Yoruichi-san me disait à l'instant combien elle était fière de toi.  
— Fière ?  
— Oui, assura Jûshirô. J'aimerais également m'associer à elle et t'adresser toutes mes félicitations.  
— Des félicitations ? Je ne comprends point, s'étonna Byakuya, sincèrement perdu et de plus en plus anxieux.  
— Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Byakuya, tu connais l'étendue de mon réseau d'intelligence. Nous parlons de ton rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Abarai, précisa Yoruichi, d'un air entendu, avec un clin d'œil propre à générer l'effroi du noble seigneur.  
— J'ai été si stupéfait lorsque Yoruichi-san m'en a parlé. C'est une si grande joie que de te voir enfin quitter le deuil », renchérit Jûshirô.

Les yeux de Byakuya n'étaient plus qu'une mince fente dardant des traits meurtriers sur ses aînés. Les commissures de sa bouche retombaient en une grimace de déplaisir. La situation était pire qu'il l'avait imaginée ! Le rire de Yoruichi résonna à ses oreilles. Ses accents joyeux ravivèrent au fond de lui un regain de combativité qui le sauva de la défaite complète. Il s'aventura à rétablir la vérité.

« Si tu es si bien renseignée, tu dois savoir que je n'ai point accepté les sentiments de Renji.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Je suis sincèrement désolé de te l'entendre dire, gémit Jûshirô. Pauvre Renji ! C'est pour cela qu'il a quitté la Soul Society.  
— Comment es-tu au courant ? Son identité vient seulement de m'être officiellement révélée.  
— Eh, bien, Rukia l'a laissé entendre.  
— Rukia ?! »

Yoruichi se félicitait d'avoir suivi la jeune fille la veille. Elle avait ainsi récolté des indices précieux sur ce qui s'était passé entre Byakuya et Renji. Elle jubilait également d'être venue "discuter" avec le capitaine de la treizième division. Le dernier morceau du puzzle s'était mis en place. Elle espérait simplement que l'affaire n'en resterait pas là.

« Quelle commotion, hier ! », commenta Jûshirô, en ignorant complètement l'exclamation de Byakuya.  
— Que reproches-tu à Renji ? enchaîna Yoruichi. C'est un beau parti. Il possède une puissance spirituelle impressionnante, il a le cœur sur la main, il est sociable : vous devriez vous compléter à merveille !  
— C'est un homme ! argua Byakuya, vivement.  
— Oui, j'ai remarqué, mais c'est un détail mineur.  
— Yoruichi-san, je crains que, dans ton enthousiasme, tu ne t'avances beaucoup. Peut-être est-ce un obstacle majeur pour Byakuya ?  
— Renji a su élargir son horizon jusqu'à jeter son dévolu sur son capitaine ! Il a fait fi des barrières sociales, il a mis de côté le problème des genres, il a trouvé le courage de se déclarer ! Il mérite plus qu'un simple "C'est un homme !", s'entêta Yoruichi.  
— Cette conversation est absurde. Je ne m'engagerai point dans une relation homosexuelle.  
— Mais Renji a une personnalité chaleureuse, accompagnée d'une plastique de rêve, vanta Yoruichi, ledit rêve dans les yeux. Même un homme ne peut pas y être indifférent.  
— Il faut croire que je ne fais point partie de ceux-ci, glissa Byakuya, non sans une once de dédain pour l'engouement de la belle Shihôin.  
— Mon dieu, Byakuya, serais-tu homophobe ?! »

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'exclamation horrifiée de Jûshirô. Sa visite prenait un tour qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Désireux de clarifier la situation, il se défendit :

« Que je sois homophobe ou non n'est point la question. Si, et je dis bien si, je devais renoncer au vœu de fidélité que j'ai prononcé lorsque je me suis uni à Hisana, ce ne pourrait être que pour une autre femme. Je ne suis point attiré par les hommes !  
— C'est un point de vue étriqué, mon petit Byakuya. Il y a certains avantages à explorer les plaisirs des deux sexes, crois-moi.  
— Je préfère te croire sur parole.  
— Yoruichi-san, je pense que nous nous y prenons mal. Byakuya, oublie un instant que Renji est un homme... »

Byakuya tressaillit d'incrédulité à cette suggestion, mais Jûshirô continuait en se penchant vers lui, complice :

« N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qui te plaise en Renji ?  
— Mais enfin, je ne suis pas venu ici pour être encore plus impliqué avec Renji que je ne le suis ! », craqua Byakuya, en se reculant vivement.

Le silence suivit cette explosion. Jûshirô s'avisa qu'il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs d'hôte, tout à la joie qui avait découlé des révélations de Yoruichi.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Byakuya ? », demanda-t-il au jeune capitaine troublé.

Soulagé d'être enfin sorti de l'infernal cercle vicieux dans lequel il se débattait depuis son arrivée, Byakuya entreprit d'expliquer la raison de sa visite, relatant la fuite de Renji, sa convocation à la première division et l'ordre qu'il avait reçu.

« Notre sôtaichô ne sera satisfait que lorsque Renji aura retrouvé le sourire, termina-t-il. Je suis venu te voir parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la façon d'y parvenir, hormis le laisser me faire la cour, ce que je me refuse à faire.  
— Hum, médita Jûshirô, c'est un problème épineux. Une chose m'intrigue, cependant...  
— Laquelle ?  
— Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre Renji et toi ? J'ai beau y réfléchir, je trouve sa réaction extrême. »

Deux regards interrogateurs, et légèrement suspicieux, sommèrent Byakuya de relater son rendez-vous sans rien omettre.

« Que je comprenne bien, dit Yoruichi lorsqu'il eut terminé, tu as refusé les avances de Renji. C'est ton droit et je n'y trouve rien à redire. Cependant, non content de l'avoir repoussé, lorsqu'il t'informe qu'il a recherché conseil auprès de ses amis, tu l'envoies balader, puis tu le laisses en plan !? À la suite de quoi, Renji est abattu au point de quitter la Soul Society. Maintenant, tu es chargé de lui rendre le moral ?  
— Oui, convint Byakuya en abaissant les paupières.  
— Bon courage ! ironisa Yoruichi.  
— Yoruichi-san, nous moquer ne va pas aider Byakuya, intervint Jûshirô, sagement.  
— Tu veux lui donner des cours de délicatesse ? riposta Yoruichi. Parce que, moi, je renonce !  
— Yoruichi-san a raison, déclara Jûshirô avec tout le sérieux du monde. Byakuya, il faut que tu fasses des excuses à Renji.  
— Ouh là là ! Un Kuchiki, faire des excuses !? douta Yoruichi.  
— Yoruichi-san ! », réprimanda Jûshirô.

Byakuya regarda l'une et l'autre en pesant le pour et le contre. Des excuses semblaient un moindre mal comparé à une nouvelle convocation dans l'antre du capitaine-général.

« J'agrée à présenter des excuses à Renji », consentit-il, soulagé de la simplicité de la solution. Puis, réflexion faite, il se demanda à quel propos il devait se faire pardonner.

« Comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ? demanda-t-il à Jûshirô, ingénument.  
— Hi ! Hi ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » se marra Yoruichi.

Byakuya ignora son air moqueur. Jûshirô hocha la tête d'un air affectueux et entreprit de lui faire la leçon :

« Tu devras exprimer ton regret d'avoir quitté le restaurant de manière si cavalière. Il serait bon également que tu assures Renji que tu as bien compris les sentiments qu'il ressent pour toi. Cependant, il lui sera d'autant plus difficile d'accepter ton refus de les honorer que tu es veuf et toujours célibataire.  
— C'est une condition à laquelle je ne puis rien.  
— Ah ! Je ne suis pas si sûre qu'on n'y puisse rien.  
— Yoruichi-san ? s'enquit Jûshirô, intrigué.  
— Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant, répondit Yoruichi, mystérieuse. Byakuya, as-tu bien compris ce que tu devais faire ?  
— Certainement, affirma Byakuya, rasséréné. Mais, sera-ce suffisant pour que Renji retrouve sa bonne humeur ?  
— Ton attention et ton écoute représentent la voie royale vers son sourire, déclara Jûshirô avec un regard bienveillant.  
— Tu as bien compris, mon petit Byakuya ? Tu devras être aux petits soins de Renji lorsque tu le reverras. Et pour la suite, voici ce que nous allons faire... »

Jûshirô, le premier étonnement passé, considéra avec attention les avantages du plan que la femme-chat déroulait. Un léger rosissement envahit ses joues pâles lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Byakuya. Celui-ci, telle une statue, ne bougeait plus et restait muet, littéralement en état de choc.

rOc

Byakuya respira de soulagement lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau à la sixième division. La pièce était vide : ni lieutenant, ni Shinigami intérimaire, ni sœur pour le déranger. Byakuya avait besoin de tranquillité. Entre les abondants conseils qu'il avait reçus de ses aînés et l'extravagance de l'idée de l'héritière Shihôin, la tête lui tournait légèrement.

Il venait de décider de ne tenir compte que des conseils et d'ignorer le reste lorsqu'un murmure tapageur se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ?  
— À merveille ! Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment m'y prendre avec ton frère.  
— Aaaaah, je ferais mieux de vous laisser seuls.  
— Surtout pas ! Garde ta mine de chien battu, cela fait partie de mon plan.  
— Un plan ! Tu as un plan ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait encore plus peur.  
— Tu veux de mon aide ou pas ?!  
— Oui mais, vas-y doucement avec le taichô.  
— Tst ! Impossible, Renji. On ne peut pas faire dans la demi-mesure avec quelqu'un comme lui. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Allons-y ! »

Parfois, Byakuya regrettait d'avoir une si bonne ouïe...

« Toc ! Toc ! »

**fin scène 5**

* * *

"Toc ! Toc !"... Hélas, la suite au prochain chapitre, intitulé, je vous le donne en mille : Le bureau.

(Ah, quelle inspiration pour les titres de chapitre ! C'est sidérant...)

Byakuya espère toujours se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'est fourré. Mais il ignore encore que l'amertume de Renji est tout, sauf inoffensive. Elle a pour nom Ichigo !  
Ou bien, l'aurait-il deviné ?


	6. Le bureau

Nyu : "Les foudres de Renji", on pourrait voir cette histoire comme la lutte de Renji pour passer "au dessus", alors qu'au départ, il est "au dessous", comme tu dis. *^_^*  
Dans "Les rocamboles", ce n'est pas le même genre de fic. Pas d'aventures (sauf amoureuses), pas trop de chaos émotionnel, pas de Hollows ni d'Arrancars, mais des situations cocasses. En tout cas, c'est l'idée...  
Merci pour ta review !

Lise : Cette scène avec Yamamoto est l'un des passages que j'ai le plus aimé écrire ! Merci !

* * *

**scène 6 : Le bureau**

Renji avait toujours trouvé la pièce dans laquelle lui et son capitaine travaillaient spacieuse et agréable, même si l'endroit n'était pas fait pour la détente. Une atmosphère sereine se dégageait des lieux. Elle convenait à la perfection au sérieux du capitaine.

Les murs du fond étaient tapissés de livres contenant les annales de la division. Un regard sur les rayonnages, et c'était tout le passé glorieux de la sixième division que vous aviez sous les yeux. Renji était fier d'en faire partie. Parfois, il imaginait que lui aussi pourrait laisser son nom dans les pages d'un volume contant ses hauts faits, aux côtés de celui d'un des Kuchiki, dont le prénom serait bien sûr, Byakuya.

Un vaste bureau en bois massif à la chaude couleur acajou trônait dans une position excentrée qui permettait à son taichô un angle de vue élargi sur toute la pièce. Sa propre table de travail, faite du même bois, étaient située en quinconce, près de l'entrée. Renji aimait cette place qui lui donnait l'impression valorisante d'être le gardien des lieux. C'était son rôle, de protéger son capitaine.

Deux larges baies vitrées éclairaient l'endroit. Byakuya commençait toujours sa journée par s'appuyer contre le dos droit de son fauteuil, puis il regardait par la fenêtre, comme pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place. L'ordre qui régnait en ce lieu apaiserait toujours le capitaine de la sixième division...

Habituellement... Car Renji voyait à présent la contrariété se dessiner sur les traits de son taichô alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau à la suite d'Ichigo. La main de Rukia vint se poser sur son dos et le convainquit d'avancer. Il en fut reconnaissant. Il avait bien besoin du soutien de ses amis pour survivre aux minutes à venir.

Ironiquement, le mécontentement de Byakuya trouvait sa raison dans la présence de Rukia et Ichigo. Ce que tramaient ces deux-là, l'aristocrate n'avait pas la moindre envie de le découvrir. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'entretenir avec Renji, seul, présenter ses excuses et en finir rapidement avec cette histoire.

Le cœur de Renji battait la chamade. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner correctement dès qu'il avait vu Byakuya. Il se félicita une fois encore d'avoir placé sa foi en Ichigo. Ce dernier affichait son air résolu des grands jours. Son courage enflamma celui de Renji. Il vint se placer à côté de son ami, devant le bureau de son capitaine.

Puis, Renji vit Byakuya soupirer ostensiblement. Son cœur eut un raté. Son enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four. Il se replia en arrière, où il sentit la main de Rukia venir s'entrelacer dans la sienne.

Ils étaient tous les trois face au redoutable aristocrate, décidés à affaiblir la rigidité de ses principes, à envahir sa solitude bien-aimée et à gagner quelques heures de son temps précieux. Enfin, Ichigo l'était. Et il avait un plan.

« Renji, interpella Byakuya, brisant soudain le silence, pourrais-je te parler seul à seul ? »

Renji tressaillit : cela ne faisait pas partie du plan ! Le menton sur la poitrine, il trouva la brillance du parquet absolument fascinante. Rukia se campa sur ses deux jambes : bien malin celui qui pourrait l'obliger à partir. Ichigo serra le poing.  
Lorsque Renji entendit Byakuya soupirer une nouvelle fois, il fut bien prêt de prendre la fuite. Cependant, Ichigo se plaça devant lui, le préservant de l'irritation croissante de son capitaine.  
Et ainsi, Byakuya comprit qu'il lui faudrait passer par Ichigo avant d'atteindre Renji.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette... délégation ? »

Le ton condescendant que Byakuya employa suffit pour faire sortir Ichigo de ses gonds. Et Renji, en l'écoutant, dit au revoir à la belle stratégie imaginée par son porte-parole et salua le retour de la révolte passionnée du rouquin. Il se fit une raison et attendit que l'orage passe.

« Ne me parle surtout pas d'honneur ! ripostait Ichigo, rageusement. Renji m'a raconté comment tu l'as lâchement abandonné en plein milieu d'un restaurant. Il venait de t'avouer qu'il t'aimait ! Toi. Un Kuchiki. Son capitaine. Tu te rends compte du courage qu'il lui a fallu ?! Il s'est même entraîné pour pouvoir t'inviter. Entraîné ! Mais toi, à la première parole qui te déplaît, tu t'offusques. Quand il essaie de s'expliquer, tu le laisses en plan ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'il a pu ressentir là-bas, tout seul ? Tu imagines combien de fois il a ressassé devant une place vide les mots qu'il a eu le malheur de prononcer, sans personne pour recevoir ses regrets ? Parce que tu t'es lâchement barré ! Même moi, même si je n'ai rien pu lui dire, je n'ai pas laissé Inoue seule. J'ai encaissé ses larmes. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre, mais j'étais là. Tu sais, j'ai beau n'être qu'un paysan à tes yeux, je trouve qu'un comportement pareil n'a rien de noble. Par ta faute, Renji ne savait plus où il en était ! Il s'est enfui du Seireitei, alors qu'être le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, c'est l'ambition de sa vie. Et c'est _toi_ qu'il fuyait ! Pour couronner le tout, il s'est fait courser dans tout Karakura comme un malfaiteur. Dire qu'il a passé la nuit sous les ponts ! »

Ichigo reprit son souffle. Il était vraiment furieux. En même temps, il se demandait d'où lui venait cette colère et pourquoi défendre Renji lui tenait tant à cœur. De son côté, Renji fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air misérable, malgré le sourire qui voulait poindre à ses lèvres. Les accents sincères d'Ichigo lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

« Il était tellement paumé que c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné, tu imagines ! Alors, tu vas m'écouter. Et tes beaux discours sur les premiers amours et l'amertume de ceux qui ne sont pas partagés, tu peux te les garder, parce que, vu comment tu te comportes, je ne vois pas comment tu peux avoir l'aplomb de nous donner des leçons. »

Rukia avait plusieurs fois fait mine d'intervenir, mais la hardiesse et la véhémence d'Ichigo l'avaient rendue muette. Par contre, elle sursauta d'horreur à la fin de la dernière tirade et porta la main à sa bouche, étouffant un « Oups ! » évocateur de parole malheureuse débouchant sur une possible apocalypse.

Or, Byakuya, sans même frémir sous l'insulte, ni même rechercher la poignée de Senbonzakura, comme elle s'y attendait, regardait sans réagir Ichigo. L'aristocrate était stupéfait, saisi par l'ardeur du jeune humain à prendre fait et cause pour son lieutenant. Ichigo s'était fait le champion de Renji, et ce qu'il venait de lancer à la face du noble le touchait bien plus que tous les sermons de Yoruichi et Jûshirô réunis. Il se voyait obligé de reconnaître la justesse de ses paroles à travers la pureté de la colère qui les avait déclenchées. Cependant, ce qui le souciait de plus en plus, c'était de savoir ce que les trois amis ici présents attendaient de lui.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Byakuya, sans rien trahir de ses pensées.  
— Renji a fait appel à moi pour obtenir réparation, répondit Ichigo, reprenant son calme, et son plan par la même occasion, maintenant qu'il avait vidé son sac.  
— Obtenir réparation... Aurais-tu l'intention de te battre en duel avec moi pour l'honneur de Renji ? s'enquit l'aristocrate, surpris, et un rien séduit, par cette idée.  
— Ichigo, gronda Rukia, j'espère bien que ton brillant cerveau a autre chose en tête.  
— Un duel ?! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Voilà bien une idée de noble, plaisanta Ichigo, amusé.  
— Ichigo, viens en au fait », gémit Renji, sur les charbons ardents.

Ichigo se pencha alors vers Renji et lui murmura à l'oreille : « J'y arrive, j'y arrive. Calme-toi, mon pote. Tout marche à la perfection. »

Byakuya, bien sûr, entendit parfaitement. Il écarquilla les yeux et chercha vainement le début de ne serait-ce qu'une apparence de logique dans ce qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à présent. La situation commençait à le distraire, comparée à l'ennui et la fatigue des heures précédentes. La franchise et le naturel des trois jeunes gens changeait agréablement de la fureur d'un sôtaichô irascible, de la malice féline de l'héritière Shihôin et de la sagesse envahissante du capitaine Ukitake. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de s'en amuser, c'était que Renji affichait une pauvre mine qui le remplissait de culpabilité. Mais Ichigo reprenait la parole, obligeant Byakuya à écouter avec attention, et prudence.

« Byakuya, sommes-nous d'accord sur le fait que Renji a reçu un affront de ta part ?  
— C'est une façon d'interpréter les événements.  
— C'est la mienne. Est-ce la tienne ?  
— Oui, concéda Byakuya, du bout des lèvres.  
— Bon ! Cela mérite donc un dédommagement, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, réitéra Byakuya, avec méfiance.  
— Formidable ! Nous sommes d'accord.  
— Oh ! s'exclama Rukia.  
— Acceptes un autre rendez-vous avec Renji. »

Byakuya avait beau être prévenu que quelque chose se tramait, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Même Ichigo se rendit compte que c'était un peu brutal. Surtout quand Rukia lui tapa sur la tête : « Eh ! » ; et quand Renji lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos : « Oh ! », s'exclama-t-il, sans se démonter.

Au bout d'un long silence gêné, Byakuya trouva la force de réagir :

« Un second rendez-vous en dédommagement. C'est insensé. Quel bien peut-il en sortir ?  
— Ah, je le savais, c'est peine perdue, se lamenta Renji, nageant en pleine débâcle.  
— Heureusement que je suis venu », se congratula Ichigo, en se penchant vers Renji.

Byakuya attendit donc la suite, puisqu'Ichigo, apparemment, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Tu vois, Byakuya, poursuivit l'adolescent en retournant son attention vers le capitaine, ce rendez-vous terminé de façon si abrupte a laissé à Renji une impression d'inachevé qui lui reste en travers de la gorge. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ?  
— J'ai effectivement quelques soucis qui prennent leurs racines dans la manière dont s'est déroulée la fin de ce rendez-vous, reconnut Byakuya.  
— Donc, ce qu'il faut à présent, c'est un second rendez-vous qui se passera, cette fois-ci, dans les règles de l'art, et qui fera oublier les erreurs du premier », asséna Ichigo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cela pouvait sembler évident pour un esprit simple, se disait Byakuya, en y réfléchissant. D'ailleurs, réalisait-il, un second rendez-vous serait l'occasion idéale pour présenter convenablement ses excuses à Renji. Cela fournirait également le moyen de lui accorder toute l'attention voulue, indispensable, aux dires de Jûshirô, au retour de la bonne humeur de Renji. Cependant, jugeait Byakuya, à long terme, cela pouvait s'avérer risqué. Une méprise était toujours possible.

« Qu'attends-tu de cette rencontre, Renji ? demanda-t-il directement au concerné. Je connais déjà tes sentiments. Tu connais déjà ma réponse.  
— Une... Une nouvelle chance », fut la réponse modérée, hésitante, et bien vague de son lieutenant.

Ichigo s'était écarté de Renji pour le laisser parler. Byakuya lui sut gré de se mettre enfin en retrait.

« Si je t'accorde ce que tu demandes, seras-tu satisfait quelque soit l'issue ? continua le noble.  
— Youpi ! », lâcha Rukia, acclamant précocement la victoire de son ami.

Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers elle. Elle baissa légèrement le regard en joignant les mains devant elle, mimant à la perfection une attitude empreinte de modestie et de contrition. Son air penaud réussit à attendrir deux des trois spectateurs. Quant à Ichigo, il secoua la tête, désabusé. La tension qui régnait jusqu'alors se dissipa comme par magie. Byakuya reprenait, passant outre :

« Pourtant, Renji, ne crois pas pouvoir me faire changer d'avis.  
— Vous ne savez encore rien de ce que je ressens pour vous. Je voudrais juste pouvoir vous parler sans rien avoir à regretter ensuite, dit Renji, comme libéré. Je veux une chance de vous séduire. Je veux pouvoir vous faire la cour.  
— Je vois. »

Byakuya regarda son lieutenant, dont le visage avait quitté cet air sombre et défait qui lui allait si mal. Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé. Renji s'était consumé de regrets. C'était ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

« J'accepte l'invitation, à une condition, décida Byakuya.  
— Une condition ! Quelle condition ? » se méfia Ichigo, immédiatement réinvesti de son rôle de porte-parole et preux chevalier, défenseur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et de l'opprimé.

Au même moment, Rukia, décidément impatiente, essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Ichigo. « _Psst ! Psst ! N'oublies pas le plus important_ » , chuchota-t-elle. Malheureusement, son intervention, loin de passer inaperçue, interrompit déplaisamment son frère dans ses négociations.

« Rukia, il me plairait d'entendre à haute voix ce que tu as à dire », réclama Byakuya, d'un ton où perçait sans mystère sa désapprobation pour cette nouvelle marque d'irrespect.

Rukia, prise dans le regard dépourvu d'aménité de son frère, déglutit. Elle opta alors pour un changement radical d'attitude. C'est avec une dignité en totale contradiction avec ses manières cavalières précédentes qu'elle s'avança. Puis, elle présenta à sa décharge un plaidoyer convaincant, devant Renji et Ichigo, sidérés.

« Certainement, Nii-sama. Il se trouve qu'Ichigo a omis de vous présenter un élément capital de l'accord. Je tentais simplement de le lui rappeler pour vous éviter une surprise.  
— Eh ! Je n'ai rien omis du tout. J'ai juste manqué de temps pour le mentionner, précisa Ichigo, outré du toupet de la jeune fille qui, pour s'éviter les foudres de son frère, n'hésitait pas à l'incriminer.  
— Un élément capital? », reprit Byakuya en jetant un œil soupçonneux à Ichigo, comme s'il avait voulu le piéger. « Quel est-il, Rukia ? », demanda-t-il, adouci.

Rukia, ayant ingénieusement obtenu l'absolution, toujours humble dans sa posture, choisit soigneusement ses mots afin de présenter à son frère ce qui, de son point de vue, était le point le plus délicat de la requête de Renji.

« Voyez-vous, Nii-sama, Renji se sait maladroit et craint de commettre un impair. Or, il ne tient pas à gâcher la chance que vous avez la bonté de bien vouloir lui offrir. Si bel et si bien qu'il a demandé à Ichigo de lui apporter son soutien pendant votre soirée. »

Renji, qui commençait tout juste à être à l'aise, rougit d'embarras et soutint comme il put le regard scrutateur que Byakuya lui adressait.

« Tu souhaites qu'Ichigo t'accompagne à notre rendez-vous, répéta Byakuya, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.  
— Tu as tout compris, confirma Ichigo, joyeusement. Je vais venir avec vous et m'assurer que, cette fois-ci, tout se passe bien pour Renji.  
— Toi ? douta Byakuya, recentrant son attention sur l'incontournable Ichigo.  
— Oui, moi, confirma Ichigo, plein d'assurance.  
— Et quelles sont donc tes compétences en matière de chaperonnage ?  
— De chaperonnage ?! Toujours le mot pour rire, Byakuya. C'est sûr que je n'ai rien d'une vieille rombière, rigola Ichigo, mais je suis aussi loyal qu'un _vieil ami_. »

Depuis le temps, Byakuya avait appris à ignorer les bravades d'Ichigo. Il soupira. Renji apparaissait effectivement impressionnable et fragilisé. "Enthousiaste et guilleret", avait ordonné le sôtaichô. _Puisqu'il faut en passer par là pour qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur..._

« Pour en revenir à ma condition, je tiens à choisir moi-même le restaurant », indiqua-t-il, en manière d'assentiment.

Cette proposition s'accompagna du silence étonné d'Ichigo, de la gêne évidente de Renji et du sourire entendu de Rukia.

« Je paierai », ajouta Byakuya.

Ichigo se retourna vers Renji qui hocha la tête. Tous les visages s'éclairèrent, soulagés.

« Vous pourriez les emmener "Au palais de la vérité", Nii-sama, s'écria Rukia, avec délectation.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si génial, là-bas, demanda Ichigo, que le nom emplissait de doutes.  
— Oh, tu verras, c'est l'endroit le plus raffiné du Seireitei. Les mets sont délicieux. Le personnel est discret. Il y a des salons privés. Les jardins sont magnifiques. C'est romantique à souhait.  
— Oh ! apprécia Ichigo sans enthousiasme, parce que se trouver dans un endroit "romantique à souhait" en compagnie de Byakuya ne le réjouissait guère.  
— Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de faire autant de frais, s'inquiéta Renji.  
— Crois-moi, Renji, je ne regretterai point la dépense, déclara Byakuya, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
— Hisagi-san avait raison alors. Le "Joyeux paradis" ne vous convenait pas, conclut Renji, en baissant la tête.  
— C'est un endroit où je serais heureux de ne jamais remettre les pieds.  
— Eh bien, intervint Ichigo, je ne vais pas chômer dans mon rôle de chaperon. Byakuya, ça ne t'arrive jamais de réfléchir avant de parler !? »

Byakuya s'épargna l'effort d'une réponse, évidente à ses yeux.

« Tu pourrais considérer l'intention derrière le geste ! enchaînait Ichigo. J'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte. Renji, comment t'as pu tomber amoureux d'un égoïste pareil ?  
— Ichigo ! », admonesta Rukia.

_Ce gamin a une interprétation bien personnelle de la mission d'un chaperon_, se dit Byakuya, imperturbable, alors qu'avec une certaine satisfaction il observait Renji s'apprêter à contester ce que l'insolent venait de dire.

« Tu te trompes, Ichigo. Le taichô ne m'a pas fait sentir une seule fois qu'il n'était pas à l'aise "Au joyeux paradis". C'est plutôt moi qui ai choisi cet endroit sans tenir compte de celui que j'invitais.  
— Si tu l'as emmené là-bas, c'est parce que tu aimes y aller, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, mais...  
— Alors c'était bien suffisant comme raison », termina Ichigo en vrillant un regard vengeur dans celui de Byakuya.

Byakuya soupira, une fois encore, à l'idée d'avoir affaire à pareil énergumène pendant toute une soirée. Mieux valait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces dès maintenant.

« Kurosaki Ichigo...  
— Oui ! s'exclama Ichigo, répondant au ton sérieux du noble seigneur.  
— Transmet à Renji mes excuses pour avoir dénigré un lieu qu'il tient en haute estime.  
— Haute estime, haute estime, faut rien exagérer, taichô, maugréa Renji, mi-amusé, mi-gêné, par le cirque que faisait Ichigo autour du choix de son lieu de rendez-vous.  
— Renji, appela Ichigo, aussi solennellement que précédemment, Byakuya.  
— O-Oui, se prépara Renji, prudemment.  
— Byakuya, ici présent, reconnaît avoir parlé sans réfléchir, traduisit Ichigo.  
— M-Merci », balbutia Renji, qui avait l'affreuse impression que le fragile accord qui venait de s'établir pouvait se briser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Byakuya referma les paupières, renonçant à rétablir la teneur exacte de ses excuses. Renji adressa à Ichigo un regard éberlué. En lui demandant de l'aide, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se ferait le défenseur de sa fierté blessée. Son capitaine n'arrivait pas un seul instant à placer un de ses regards dédaigneux et faire mouche. Ichigo ne laissait rien passer. Byakuya, dépouillé de la souveraineté de son orgueil, ne lui semblait plus si inaccessible.

« Bon ! intervint Rukia, pleine de détermination, je me charge de faire la réservation. Maintenant que l'essentiel est réglé, tout ce qu'il reste à s'occuper, c'est de vous habiller.  
— Nous habiller ?  
— Oui, Renji. Tu ne comptes pas y aller en uniforme, tout de même ?  
— Euh...  
— Bien sûr que non ! Toi non plus, Ichigo. Nous allons devoir te trouver quelque chose à te mettre. Nii-sama, pensez-vous que nous puissions lui prêter un kimono ?  
— Je suppose, avança Byakuya, d'un ton aussi peu engageant que possible sans avoir l'air de refuser.  
— Merci beaucoup, Nii-sama. Remercie-le donc, grand bêta !  
— Euh... Merci, Byakuya.  
— Bien, continuait Rukia, sur sa lancée. Renji, je t'accompagne chez toi. Et toi, Ichigo, tu iras au manoir avec Nii-sama.  
— Rukia ? »

Rukia s'interrompit net.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Nii-sama ?  
— Je n'avais point prévu de rentrer.  
— Mais, il le faut, si vous voulez vous préparer.  
— Je n'avais point envisagé de me changer, Rukia.  
— C'est une soirée importante, Nii-sama. Vous ne pouvez pas y paraître vêtu de votre tenue de tous les jours, réprimanda Rukia, gentiment.  
— Puisqu'il le faut, capitula Byakuya, pressé d'en finir.  
— C'est parfait, vous pourrez ainsi aider Ichigo à choisir un habit convenable.  
— Rukia ?  
— Oui, Nii-sama ?  
— Je... »

Byakuya se ravisa. Même si l'idée d'assister Ichigo dans son choix vestimentaire avait de quoi le faire frémir, exercer une quelconque influence sur sa sœur lorsqu'elle arborait cet air d'innocence têtue était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Non, rien. J'accompagnerai Kurosaki Ichigo jusqu'à notre demeure et pourvoirai à son habillement », conclut-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Tout semblait résolu, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Le visiteur qui s'annonça n'avait rien de déplacé dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'en savaient Rukia et Renji, sa présence était assez souvent bienvenue. Or, Renji pouvait voir très clairement la consternation s'étendre sur les traits de son taichô.

« Ukitake taichô », accueillit Byakuya avec un empressement inhabituel, en se portant au devant du capitaine de la treizième division, « quelle... aimable surprise ! »

L'esprit du noble Kuchiki n'était pas bien loin de la déroute. Tout entier accaparé par l'infernal tandem Kurosaki - sœur cadette, il avait perdu de vue les desseins du non moins machiavélique duo Ukitake - Shihôin.

« Bonsoir, Byakuya », salua Jûshirô, en réponse. « Je suis venu mettre au point les quelques détails au sujet de... ce dont nous avons parlé, mais je vois que tu es occupé ». Jûshirô jeta un regard amusé à la ronde, puis conclut : « Je ferais mieux de repasser plus tard. »

Si l'on ne pouvait pas dire de Byakuya qu'il maîtrisait avec facilité les relations humaines, en revanche, il n'avait pas son pareil sur un champ de bataille où régnaient doute et confusion. Et, en ce moment même, c'était très exactement ce à quoi ressemblait son bureau. Il se reprit instantanément et entreprit de retourner la situation à son avantage.  
Avec en tête la pérennité de son célibat – à long terme –, la satisfaction du sôtaichô – à moyen terme –, et le retour du sourire de Renji – à court terme –, il formula les prémices d'une stratégie qui, compte-tenu de ce dont il avait été témoin jusqu'ici, avait toutes les chances de réussir.

« Il n'en est rien », affirma-t-il, à l'adresse d'un Jûshirô ébahi. « Au contraire, tu arrives à point nommé. Je viens d'accepter l'invitation à dîner de Renji. Kurosaki Ichigo se joindra à nous, en tant que chaperon. Serait-ce trop te demander que d'assurer mon escorte ? »

Byakuya put admirer, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, l'air de totale incrédulité de celle et ceux qui s'acharnaient à lui compliquer la vie. Et il jouit de sa victoire lorsque Jûshirô, devant un parterre de jeunes gens désarmés, donna allègrement son accord, absolument enchanté.

Très satisfait de lui, Byakuya se félicita d'avoir enfin réduit au silence sœur bien intentionnée, lieutenant amoureux et ami... non, relation encombrante.

**fin scène 6**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le restaurant


	7. Le restaurant

Lillyy : Je me pose plein de questions depuis ta remarque sur Renji et Ichigo ! Si tu as un exemple où leur façon de parler cloche, je suis preneuse – avec correction, pour que je me rende compte ! En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien, et je peaufine le dernier chapitre afin d'y inclure Shûhei :)

* * *

**scène 7 : Le restaurant**

Dans le quartier des officiers de la sixième division, on pouvait apercevoir la lumière filtrer par la fenêtre de l'un des appartements. Deux silhouettes s'agitaient à l'intérieur et les échos d'une conversation mouvementée se faisait entendre.

« Mais, pourquoi il a invité Ukitake taichô ? Je ne vais jamais oser lui parler, maintenant !  
— Ichigo sera là, voyons, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
— Parlons en d'Ichigo ! Pourquoi il n'a rien trouvé à dire ?  
— Écoute, Renji. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il dise, alors que toi-même tu as exigé sa présence au dîner ?  
— C'est possible, mais là, ça va être l'horreur.  
— Mais non. Fais confiance à Ichigo. Il saura bien gérer les deux à la fois. Allez, arrête d'y penser et file sous la douche. Je prépare ton kimono. »

rOc

Le manoir Kuchiki était en effervescence. Le maître était rentré et avait annoncé son intention de sortir pour dîner. De plus, il fallait arranger une tenue pour son invité. La vieille Harue s'affairait à diligenter valets de chambre et intendants. Les kimonos étaient sortis de leurs malles, les bains étaient coulés, les palanquins étaient préparés...

Quelque temps plus tard, dans une chambre que rien ne différenciait de ses voisines, Byakuya inspectait d'un œil critique le rendu vestimentaire d'Ichigo.

« Hum, ne possède-t-on point un kimono de la même teinte coupé dans un tissu plus fin ? demanda-t-il à la vieille Harue.  
— Si fait, monsieur ».

La fidèle servante s'empressa de relayer la demande.

Trouver un kimono dont la couleur ne jurait pas avec les cheveux orange d'Ichigo avait été une réelle gageure. Mais Byakuya n'était toujours pas satisfait du résultat.

« Byakuya, il est bien celui-là, je t'assure ! râla Ichigo.  
— Oserais-tu contredire mon jugement ?  
— Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

Hélas, Byakuya ne se préoccupait plus d'Ichigo et examinait d'une main experte la soierie qu'on lui présentait.  
« C'est parfait », décida-t-il.

Ainsi, Ichigo fut contraint de passer le nouvel habit. Quand il reparut devant Byakuya, celui-ci le regarda de pied en cap, jaugeant l'effet qu'il recherchait.  
La fluidité de la soie convenait à la silhouette du jeune homme. L'étoffe tombait en suivant les formes de son corps, mettant en valeur la musculature finement développée du guerrier adolescent. En comptant sur l'imprudence d'une démarche dynamique, les pans s'entrouvriraient, révélant par un caprice de l'air, un mollet, voire même, une jambe galbée.  
Byakuya hocha la tête, approbateur.

« Euh... Byakuya... Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait trop...  
— C'est absolument parfait, décréta Byakuya. J'espère que tu n'auras pas l'audace de te montrer exigeant, alors que je fais mon possible pour que tu puisses paraître sous ton meilleur jour ?  
— Euh, merci, Byakuya.  
— Je t'en prie », dit Byakuya, avec un ton à faire froid dans le dos.

Ichigo frissonna sous la douceur de la soie. Il se sentait soudain aussi démuni qu'une biche aux abois.

rOc

Quelques moments plus tard, aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être, Ichigo et Byakuya attendaient devant les portes du manoir que se présentent Renji et Jûshirô.

« Byakuya, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais si jamais tu fais foirer la soirée, je saurai te le faire regretter.  
— J'apprécie cette avertissement à sa juste valeur. Cependant, sache que j'ai moi-même l'intérêt de Renji en tête et que je m'emploie à faire de cette soirée une réussite.  
— Pourquoi tu as demandé au capitaine Ukitake de venir, alors ?  
— C'est bien toi qui as avancé l'idée d'un rendez-vous se déroulant dans les règles ? Il n'aurait point été convenable que je m'y rende non accompagné, étant donné ton rôle auprès de Renji.  
— Ouais », maugréa Ichigo, peu convaincu, en haussant les épaules.

Byakuya observa le jeune homme qui s'agitait près de lui. Inviter Jûshirô avait été une bonne idée. Cela constituait un moyen parfait pour détourner l'attention. Le garçon soupçonnait avec justesse une manœuvre de sa part mais il était complètement inconscient du véritable but de son entreprise. Byakuya retint un soupir navré en constatant, une fois de plus, la naïveté du Shinigami intérimaire.

« Dis », reprit Ichigo penché sur une des quatre chaises à porteurs alignées devant eux, « il faut vraiment que je monte là-dedans ? »

Byakuya ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

rOc

Jûshirô et Renji arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle l'un de l'autre. Rukia avait fait du bon travail, constata Byakuya. Elle avait discipliné avec fermeté la tignasse de Renji. Ses cheveux, torsadés et roulés sur la nuque, en catogan, conservaient pourtant leur exubérance, car les pointes des mèches rouges s'évadaient de l'attache, se redressant en panache au dos de sa tête.  
Cependant, bien que la transformation de Renji fût notable, Byakuya observa avec satisfaction que tous les regards convergeaient vers Ichigo.

« Ich... chigo ! »

L'exclamation pâmée de sa sœur contraria le seigneur Kuchiki. Cette anicroche dans son plan le fit grincer des dents... intérieurement. Car extérieurement, il garda un calme olympien et se contenta d'un signe de la main. La vieille Harue apparut comme par magie auprès de Rukia.

« Il ne sied point à une demoiselle de votre qualité de traîner dehors à une heure si tardive », dit-elle, traduisant, avec une assurance que la plupart des soldats de la sixième division envieraient, les pensées de son maître. La fidèle servante arracha donc Rukia à la vue d'Ichigo, et toutes deux regagnèrent le manoir.

Renji, lui, restait scotché à la vision qu'offrait Ichigo. L'énervé, le grognon, le pitre, l'attristé, le révolté, le brave, toutes ces images de lui s'effaçaient devant une nouvelle : le séduisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas uniquement l'effet du luxueux kimono qu'il portait, c'était cette expression de jeune innocence, ou plus justement, de maturité sur le point de s'éveiller, qui attirait l'attention. L'adulte qu'il allait devenir serait d'une beauté remarquable .

Renji regarda Byakuya, l'esprit plein de questions. Le capitaine Ukitake s'était rapproché et lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille.

« _Byakuya, aurais-tu élaboré une stratégie sensiblement différente de celle à laquelle nous avons pensé ?  
— J'apprends vite, Ukitake-san, et j'ai eu les meilleurs maîtres en la matière.  
— Je suis malgré tout désappointé. J'espérais beaucoup me rapprocher de toi.  
— Il est inutile de rêver à ce qui nous est inaccessible.  
— Ah, tu es aussi dur envers les autres qu'envers toi-même ! Enfin, tu peux compter sur mon appui, pour ce soir.  
— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »_

Témoin de cet étrange conciliabule, d'où pas un son ne lui parvint aux oreilles, Renji redoubla d'inquiétude.  
Lorsque Byakuya s'avança et invita Ichigo à monter dans un palanquin, il se retrouva en plein désarroi. Mais quand Byakuya tendit sa main et qu'Ichigo, aux prises avec son kimono, plein d'embarras quant à la manière de grimper dans la litière ainsi vêtu, s'y appuya, Renji fut contrarié. Enfin, s'apercevant que le regard de Byakuya s'attardait sur une peau nue découverte par une enjambée maladroite, Renji vit rouge.

Il se rua sur la première chaise à porteurs venue et s'y engouffra, furibond. Pourtant, après qu'il eût claqué sans ménagement la porte, il se calma soudain, stupéfait. Parce qu'au lieu d'avoir eu envie de hurler « Taichô, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! », c'était « Taichô, qu'est-ce que vous _lui_ faites ? » qui lui était venu.

rOc

Durant tout le chemin qui emmenait les quatre hommes "Au palais de la vérité", Renji nagea en pleine confusion. À l'arrivée, il n'était certain que d'une chose : moins Byakuya et Ichigo auraient de contacts, mieux il se sentirait.

Devant la devanture du restaurant, Renji ne perdit pas de temps. Ce fut lui qui aida Ichigo à s'extraire de son palanquin.

« Merci, Renji. Faudrait qu'ils donnent des cours pour apprendre à monter et descendre de ces machins-là.  
— De rien », fit Renji, en souriant des efforts d'Ichigo.

Le cœur de Renji battit plus vite. Il garda sa main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'en aperçut et la relâcha bien vite. Il respira lorsqu'Ichigo réajusta sans complexe sa tenue dont l'ordonnance avait visiblement souffert dans la manœuvre. Tant de naturel avec quelque chose de désarmant. Puis Ichigo releva les yeux vers lui, le visage franc et sérieux comme si souvent, et Renji reçut un choc.

« Je suis prêt. On y va ?  
— Allons-y ».

Aussi vite que l'impression était venue, elle était repartie. Renji emboîta le pas d'Ichigo et ils suivirent Byakuya et Jûshirô qui les avaient devancés.

« Renji, ne t'en fais pas pour Ukitake. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour détourner son attention. Ça ira ? »

Renji entendit la chaleureuse bienveillance d'Ichigo envers lui. En sa compagnie, il se sentait fort.

rOc

La table était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils y soient tous les quatre à l'aise. Elle était couverte de mets disposés avec soin, préparés dans un enchantement de couleurs, qui promettaient de combler le palais. Rukia avait réservé un salon. Ils n'y seraient plus dérangés avant longtemps.

« Bon appétit, déclara Jûshirô, brisant le premier le silence qui s'était établi.  
— Bon appétit », enchaîna Ichigo, en face de lui, en se saisissant de ses baguettes, clairement affamé.

Agenouillé à sa droite, Renji ne disait mot et fixait Byakuya, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Renji, tu ne manges point ? demanda Byakuya, qui s'activait également.  
— Taichô, je suis confus.  
— Confus ?  
— Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?  
— De quoi parles-tu Renji ?  
— De ça », répondit Renji en désignant l'ensemble du luxueux restaurant d'un grand geste du bras, « de lui », continua-t-il en désignant du menton Ichigo.  
— Ah. J'essaie de corriger une erreur.  
— Quelle erreur ?  
— Je regrette, Renji, d'avoir placé ma fierté au-dessus de tes sentiments. Je n'avais point compris, à ce moment-là. À présent, j'y vois plus clair.  
— Je ne comprends pas.  
— Je te fais mes excuses, Renji. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, ce soir-là. J'aurais dû te laisser parler et t'écouter.  
— Il y a un "mais", n'est-ce pas ?  
— Ne gâchons point cette nourriture, veux-tu ? »

Ichigo y faisait honneur avec enthousiasme, commentant avec force exclamations chaque bouchée qu'il prenait, et Renji ne pouvait pas dire si cela faisait partie de sa stratégie pour distraire son vis-à-vis ou bien si, devant la succulence du repas, il avait perdu de vue la raison pour laquelle il était là.

Renji picora par-ci, par-là, avant de reprendre.

« Vous avez parlé de m'écouter.  
— Effectivement, Renji.  
— J'avais tellement de choses à vous dire.  
— Avais ?  
— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis allé voir Ichigo, et j'étais sûr de moi, et...  
— Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Ichigo ?  
— Pour qu'il m'aide.  
— Pourquoi lui ?  
— Parce c'est mon ami.  
— Tu as d'autres amis, Renji. De plus vieux amis.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?  
— Pourquoi Ichigo, Renji ?  
— Quoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? »

Byakuya referma ses paupières sans rien dire. Renji tapa du poing sur la table. Ichigo, surpris, laissa retomber, sur son lit d'algues, le morceau de poisson qu'il venait de saisir. Jûshirô se contenta d'un fin sourire.

« Renji ?! s'inquiéta Ichigo.  
— Je m'en vais.  
— Quoi ?! Non ! protesta Ichigo en regardant tour à tour Renji et Byakuya pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
— Tout ça ne rime à rien. Vous aviez raison, taichô. Rien de bon n'en sortira. Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous avez envie d'être.  
— Renji, calme-toi, avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretteras, conseilla Ichigo.  
— Tu as vu comment il t'a habillé ?! riposta Renji.  
— Ah, je le savais ! Ça fait bizarre, hein ? De la soie, carrément ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Et en plus, c'est trop léger à mon goût. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, Renji. Il peut bien se venger sur moi du moment qu'il t'écoute. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
— Tu es complètement aveugle, ma parole !  
— Franchement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as ton rendez-vous, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu délires, encore ?  
— Renji, intervint Byakuya, avant que les jeunes gens ne s'emportent encore plus.  
— Taichô ?  
— Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se rende compte de ce que tu ne vois pas toi-même ?  
— Pardon ? s'exclama Renji, de plus en plus confus.  
— Byakuya, je crains qu'il ne faille être un peu plus direct, avec ces deux-là, considéra Jûshirô.  
— Renji, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais plus où tu en étais, rappela patiemment Byakuya.  
— Je voudrais vous voir à ma place. Cela devait être vous et moi, avec Ichigo. Et puis vous invitez Ukitake taichô. Et ensuite, avec Ichigo, vous vous comportez comme si, comme si...  
— Comme si j'étais attiré par lui, termina Byakuya, le plus naturellement du monde.  
— Oui, confirma Renji, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.  
— HEIN !? », s'écria Ichigo.

Ichigo dirigeait ses yeux ronds de surprise et d'incrédulité droit sur Byakuya qui, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de l'effarement du Shinigami intérimaire, ne quitta pas Renji des siens.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu confus ? continua-t-il.  
— Ben, parce que, parce que...  
— Tu m'aimes, m'as-tu dit.  
— Oui.  
— Alors, pourquoi es-tu confus ? Je comprendrais que tu sois jaloux. Mais, confus ? Es-tu jaloux, Renji ?  
— Je... Je... »

Non, Renji n'était pas jaloux d'Ichigo et il réalisait enfin où Byakuya voulait en venir. Cependant, la volatilité de ses émotions lui faisaient peur. Il ne se comprenait plus et jetait des regards emplis de désarroi à son capitaine et à son ami.  
Providentiellement, du point de vue de Byakuya, Ichigo était toujours coincé dans un état de stupeur qui le maintenait opportunément muet. C'était donc à lui que revenait le soin d'éclairer Renji. Enfin, si le noble voulait être tout à fait sincère, son propre intérêt était au cœur de cette mise au point.

« Que voulais-tu me dire qui te tenait tant à cœur ? »

Jûshirô dressa l'oreille. L'affaire était délicate. Il était curieux de savoir comment l'habile aristocrate avait prévu de s'en sortir.

« Je... Vous avez changé ma vie, taichô. Et dernièrement, je ne pouvais plus vous ôter de ma tête. Vous êtes au centre de mes journées et si vous n'êtes pas là, rien ne peut plus aller. Parfois... Ce n'est pas que je vous admire, taichô ; c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Vous faites battre mon cœur. Et le plus étrange, c'est d'avoir envie d'être si proche de vous, et de perdre complètement mes moyens lorsque c'est le cas. Il fallait que je vous le dise.  
— Tu sembles avoir retrouvé tes moyens.  
— C'est... vrai.  
— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
— Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être parce que vous m'avez repoussé ? Je n'ai plus peur de vous perdre puisque, si on y réfléchit, c'est déjà arrivé. En fait, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.  
— Alors, pourquoi es-tu confus, Renji ?  
— Je... C'était réel, vous savez, ce que je viens de vous dire. Mais vous vous pointez avec Ichigo et... »

Renji se tut, rougissant, honteux, embarrassé. Il chercha sur le visage d'Ichigo comme une confirmation de la fin de sa phrase. Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller sous l'intensité de l'examen dont il était l'objet et adressa à son auteur un regard perturbé et interrogateur. Renji finit par retourner son attention vers son capitaine et lui sourire, un sourire entre l'excuse et la tristesse.

« Il est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Byakuya.  
— Oui.  
— Eh ! J'suis là ! se rebella Ichigo.  
— Kurosaki Ichigo ! clama Byakuya, solennel tout à coup.  
— O-Oui ! tressaillit Ichigo.  
— N'ai-je point rempli ce à quoi je m'étais engagé ?  
— Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je comprends rien de rien ! Renji, ça te va, comme ça ?  
— Je... Taichô, pourquoi ? »

Ce que Renji lui demandait, réalisa Byakuya, ce n'était pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments, mais pourquoi ceux-ci s'éloignaient de lui sans qu'il puisse les rattraper. C'était une question dénotant une telle ingénuité, une telle confiance, que Byakuya en fut ému, et la réponse qu'il donna n'eut rien à voir avec une quelconque stratégie.

« Parce que justement je t'ai repoussé, Renji. Parce qu'il fallait que je t'écoute pour que tu l'acceptes. Parce que même après t'avoir écouté, je ne réponds toujours pas à tes sentiments et que tu le sens. À présent, tu n'es plus lié par eux, tout simplement. Tu es libéré. »

En Renji, se fut comme si le voile qui avait recouvert son esprit jusqu'ici se soulevait. Lorsqu'il regarda Ichigo, les impressions de ces derniers jours revinrent en force, avec netteté. Et de cette étrange nuit qu'il avait passée sous les ponts, à Karakura, il se remémora ce fameux proverbe : "Qui recherche la lune, ne voit pas les étoiles". Dans les yeux noyés d'incertitude d'Ichigo, il voyait enfin les étoiles.

« Alors, c'est bon, Renji ? répéta Ichigo  
— Oui.  
— Ukitake taichô et moi-même allons nous retirer, annonça Byakuya.  
— Hep hep hep hep hep ! Minute, Byakuya. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. J'ai le droit à des explications. Comment ça, t'es attiré par moi ? T'étais pas censé n'être attiré que par les femmes ? »

Jûshirô se mit à rire doucement, tandis que Byakuya, avec le grand sérieux, répondit :

« Renji va t'expliquer.  
— Renji ?! Ah, j'y comprends rien ! Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? »

Sans réagir, Renji assistait en souriant au départ de Jûshirô et Byakuya, laissant Ichigo dans la plus totale confusion.

rOc

Dehors, dans le jardin, Byakuya respirait les senteurs de la nuit avec plaisir, soulagé d'un grand poids. Il était seul. Intrigué par l'absence de son compagnon, il se retourna.  
Derrière lui, à plusieurs pas, Jûshirô comptait les cloisons. Puis, Byakuya le vit s'approcher silencieusement de celle qu'il avait repérée.

« Ukitake-san, que fais-tu ?  
— Chut ! fit Jûshirô. Je voudrais écouter. Tu n'es pas inquiet, toi ? Tu es certain que Renji saura se débrouiller ? »

Byakuya examina le sujet avec gravité.

« Tu penses que Kurosaki pourrait tout gâcher ? chuchota-t-il.  
— Il est imprévisible, répondit Jûshirô.  
— Certes », convint Byakuya, qui s'approcha à son tour.

Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de l'avoir utilisé, sermonna Jûshirô, affectueusement.  
— À la guerre comme à la guerre », répliqua Byakuya

rOc

À l'intérieur, la conversation avait repris. Ignorés des deux protagonistes, les deux capitaines en suivirent discrètement le progrès.

« Donc, raconte-moi, Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu fricotes avec mon taichô ?  
— Quoi ? Mais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?! Je te jure : je n'ai rien fait !

[« Il se défend véhémentement. », souligna Jûshirô. « C'est bon signe », décréta Byakuya.]

— Je sais. Je plaisantais, rassurait Renji.  
— C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, cette histoire ?  
— Le taichô est plus intelligent que moi.  
— Euh, Renji ? Tu vas bien ?  
— Il est rusé.  
— Tu l'aimes toujours.  
— Non.

[« C'est dommage tout de même : vous auriez fait un si beau couple », se lamenta Jûshirô. « Ils iront très bien ensemble aussi », assura Byakuya.]

— Non ?! s'exclamait Ichigo.  
— Je te l'ai dit. Il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose avant moi.  
— De quoi ?  
— Qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait.  
— Ça alors ! Tu es revenu à la raison ?  
— On peut le dire comme ça.  
— Alors, tu vas bien aller ?  
— Ça va dépendre te toi, je crois.  
— De moi ?  
— Mmh, tu n'es pas trop jeune, pourtant.  
— Trop jeune pour quoi ?  
— Est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne rien voir ?  
— Je ne fais que cela, de voir ! Je vois Inoue qui pleure, toi qui te jette dans mes bras devant son nez, Ishida qui débarque et se met en colère parce qu'on l'a bouleversée, Byakuya qui nous laisse tous les deux tout seuls... Cela ne veut pas dire que j'y comprenne quelque chose.

[« Eh bien, il s'en passe des choses dans la vie de notre Shinigami intérimaire », plaisanta Jûshirô. « Et il passe à côté de toutes », considéra Byakuya.]

— Mmh, tu es peut-être trop jeune, finalement... ou plutôt trop naïf, estimait Renji. Tant pis, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre.  
— Renji ?  
— Ichigo, tu es un ami fidèle et dévoué.

[« Ah, là, là ! C'est mal parti. Mentionner l'amitié maintenant, Renji, vraiment... », critiqua Jûshirô. « Je ne suis point d'accord. C'est adroit, au contraire », contredit Byakuya.]

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tout d'un coup ? C'est gênant, s'embarrassait Ichigo.  
— Un peu de solennité est nécessaire de temps en temps.  
— Tu es de plus en plus étrange.  
— Ichigo, j'ai découvert quelque chose, ce soir, grâce au taichô.  
— C'est en rapport avec sa prétendue attirance envers moi ? Brr, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.  
— Ha, ha ! Quel genre de frissons ?  
— D'HORREUR, abruti !  
— Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que tu pourrais devenir plus qu'un ami ?  
— P-Plus qu'un ami ?  
— J'ai développé un tendre sentiment pour toi, Ichigo. »

[« Oh ! Quelle façon élégante de s'exprimer. Je ne savais pas que Renji était d'un tel romantisme », s'enthousiasma Jûshirô. « À mon avis, c'est une erreur », déclara Byakuya.  
Un silence suivit.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Jûshirô. On n'entend plus rien ». « Kurosaki est en arrêt sur image. Il se repasse la phrase en boucle et essaie d'y trouver une signification autre que la plus évidente », expliqua Byakuya.  
« Renji va avoir bien du mal », réalisa Jûshirô. « La grandeur d'un défi ne l'a jamais fait fuir », indiqua Byakuya.  
« Ah ! Ichigo réagit », constata Jûshirô.]

« Wouaah ! Mon pauvre vieux, c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Tu as pris un sacré choc ! Tu n'as pas les idées claires.  
— Pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, elles sont très claires.  
— Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Non. C'est impossible. Tu aimes Byakuya, hein ?  
— Je l'ai aimé. Malheureusement, mon amour s'est tout doucement consumé de l'intérieur. Et toi, tu savais... Ichigo, à ton avis, pourquoi tu t'es rebellé contre cette idée, dés le départ ? Pourquoi c'est vers toi que je me suis tourné quand tout s'est écroulé ? Pourquoi tu es intervenu avec tant d'ardeur ? Pourquoi tu persistais quand même à affirmer que j'avais tord de l'aimer ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, avec moi, alors que tu n'as rien su répondre à une jolie fille comme Inoue-san ?  
— Non. Non, non, non, non, non. On est amis. Entre amis, on se serre les coudes. C'est normal. Et puis, je suis un lycéen ! UN lycéen, en plus ! Pas UNE lycéenne !  
— J'étais attiré par le seigneur Kuchiki. Le _un_ fait partie de la bonne équation.  
— Mais, mais... Mais non ! Tu te trompes quelque part. C'est le chagrin. Voilà, c'est tout. Ça ira, Renji. Tu verras, tu vas t'en remettre.  
— Ichigo ?  
— O-Oui ?  
— Je crois bien que tu m'aimes aussi. »

rOc

À l'extérieur, Jûshirô et Byakuya se regardèrent en hochant la tête, rassurés.

« Byakuya, parfois, tu me fais peur, dit Jûshirô.  
— Et pourquoi donc ? questionna Byakuya.  
— Tout se passe exactement comme tu l'as prévu, c'est effrayant, expliqua Jûshirô.  
— Il ne s'agit là que de simples talents d'observation. Rien qui ne soit à la portée du premier venu, avança Byakuya, modestement.  
— Du premier venu ?! s'étonna Jûshirô.  
— À condition, bien entendu, de savoir tirer profit de ces observations à son avantage, nuança Byakuya.  
— Je me disais, aussi... s'amusa Jûshirô.  
— Partons, maintenant. Renji a retrouvé tout son aplomb. Il ne laissera pas Kurosaki lui échapper », conclut Byakuya.

Dans le salon du restaurant, Ichigo sentait son cœur battre à une allure anormale. Et il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce que venait de dire Renji, à ce que cela sous-entendait, et le regardait sourire, sans rien dire.

scène 7 : **fin**

* * *

Bon, on approche de la fin.  
Byakuya s'est sorti avec brio de la conspiration amoureuse de Renji. Est-il vraiment hors de tout danger ? Que va penser Rukia de ce retournement de situation ? Ichigo va-t-il y mettre du sien, un fois passé le choc ?  
Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre, intitulé : Le manoir, l'appartement de Renji, et encore le manoir.


	8. Le manoir, l'appartement de Renji, et

Nana21 : surprise ? C'était le but ^^

* * *

Allez, en route pour le dernier chapitre (presque, car il y a un petit épilogue) des mésaventures de Byakuya au pays des amours de Renji !

* * *

**scène 8 : Le manoir, l'appartement de Renji, et encore le manoir**

Même la présence à ses côtés de son ancien capitaine ne parvenait pas à assombrir l'humeur du capitaine Kuchiki. Car ce n'était pas de trois jours dont il avait eu besoin pour rendre le sourire à Renji, mais d'une seule soirée. Tout était sous contrôle, et le retour de cette impression amenait un sentiment indescriptible de puissance et de délectation dans l'esprit du noble seigneur.

« Nous avons dû écourter notre dîner, avait remarqué Jûshirô, à la sortie du restaurant, laissant poindre sa déception.  
— Te plairait-il de venir au manoir pour terminer cette soirée autour d'un saké ? », avait invité Byakuya, avec une assurance renouvelée.

C'est ainsi que Byakuya et Jûshirô se détendaient à présent dans l'un des salons du manoir Kuchiki. Ils profitaient des dernières heures de l'après-dîner pour converser amicalement. Jûshirô était ravi, ce genre d'occasion étant trop rare à son goût. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses obligations en tant qu'hôte que Byakuya avait convié son compagnon. Il appréciait son érudition et trouvait sa compagnie agréable – quand Jûshirô n'essayait pas de le mettre en couple avec son lieutenant.

Lorsque Rukia s'annonça et fut engagée à entrer, elle eût sous les yeux une scène beaucoup trop intime et proprement incompréhensible quand, dans sa tête, c'était avec Renji que son frère aurait dû revenir. Elle se tenait sur le seuil, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Rukia, ne reste pas debout », dit Byakuya, l'expression aussi neutre qu'à l'habitude.

Obéissante, elle entra et s'agenouilla auprès d'eux. Puis elle regarda sans mot dire son frère et son capitaine. Devant leur air satisfait, elle perdit peu à peu ses hésitations au profit d'une envie féroce de punir ceux qui, vraisemblablement, n'avaient fait qu'accroître la misère de Renji. Cependant, le respect qu'elle avait pour son frère et son capitaine l'empêcha de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Si bien qu'elle resta muette, ses yeux dardant seuls de fiers regards aux éclats violets et provocateurs.

Sous l'insistance de cet examen silencieux, Jûshirô et Byakuya s'étaient tus. Ils devinaient sans mal ce qui préoccupait la jeune fille. Le capitaine de la treizième division étouffa son rire, tandis que le seigneur Kuchiki sentit ses joues rosir, de gêne ou d'un troublant sentiment de culpabilité, il n'aurait pas su le dire.

« Hum, Byakuya, je pense que Rukia aimerait que nous lui racontions notre soirée, déclara Jûshirô, essayant de garder son sérieux devant la réaction du frère et de la sœur.  
— "Le palais de la vérité" s'est révélé le lieu idéal pour notre rendez-vous. Je te remercie, Rukia, éluda Byakuya.  
— Je vous en prie, Nii-sama. »

Était-ce la voix exceptionnellement distante de Rukia ou bien l'intensité de son regard ? Byakuya savait seulement qu'il n'était plus si fier d'avoir utilisé Ichigo pour se débarrasser de Renji. Le succès de son stratagème se ternissait rapidement devant une question cruciale : quelle serait la réaction de Rukia face à cette nouvelle situation ?

« Renji a t-il apprécié lui aussi ? demanda Rukia à son noble frère, d'un ton qu'elle pensait anodin.  
— Je crois pouvoir assurer que si le menu n'avait pas la saveur qu'il escomptait, il ne l'en a pas moins trouvé appétissant, répondit Byakuya, avec circonspection.  
— Hé, hé ! Ichigo aussi a été quelque peu surpris », ajouta Jûshirô, un rien farceur.

Rukia prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle avait de la peine à croire ce que les allusions des deux hommes suggéraient. Pourtant, à la lumière de leur évidente complicité, elle s'expliquait enfin pourquoi son frère avait vêtu Ichigo avec un kimono qui attirait tous les regards sur lui. Elle planta un regard choqué sur Byakuya, examinant un par un les indices qui l'amenèrent à reconstituer les manœuvres habiles de l'aristocrate.

« Ni-Ni-Nii-sama... », commença-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante, en portant les deux mains devant sa bouche, comme si elle n'osait pas révéler le fond de sa pensée.

Byakuya entendit très clairement le doute mêlé de reproche dans la voix de sa sœur. Le temps était venu pour lui de rendre des comptes. Rukia était la seule qui arrivait à le faire vaciller dans ses certitudes et son bon droit. Dissimulant son malaise, il proposa au capitaine Ukitake une nouvelle coupe de saké, qu'il versa d'un geste lent et élégant, prétexte à raffermir sa contenance.

« Auriez-vous usé de moyens déshonorants pour arriver à vos fins ? », lança finalement Rukia, atterrée de découvrir en son frère autre chose que noblesse et droiture.

Jûshirô en avala de travers. L'espace des quelques secondes qu'il fallut à son aîné pour se remettre, Byakuya perdit sa belle contenance et souhaita pouvoir disparaître dans le tatami. Lorsque le calme revint, il affronta le regard sévère de Rukia, jugeant par lui-même si ses actions entachaient son honneur. Décidant du contraire, il se sentit prêt à assumer sans honte les conséquences de ses actes.

« J'ai profité de l'existence de sentiments dont aucun des concernés n'avaient conscience, reconnut-il, simplement.  
— Ne sois pas trop dure avec Byakuya, Rukia. La situation n'était pas aisée pour lui, vint en renfort Jûshirô.  
— Donc, comme il ne pouvait pas répondre aux sentiments de Renji, il a comploté pour attirer son attention sur Ichigo ? rétorqua-t-elle vivement, tous ses instincts protecteurs en alerte.  
— Il aura suffit de peu de choses, vraiment », précisa Byakuya, baissant le regard en toute modestie et se promettant de ne jamais, au grand jamais, expliquer à sa sœur en quoi ce peu de choses avait consisté.

Rukia considéra l'aveu de son frère, sans savoir ce qui la surprenait le plus : l'audace du subterfuge auquel il avait eu recours, la possibilité que Renji lui préfère Ichigo, l'éventualité qu'Ichigo réponde favorablement à cette inclination, ou bien la réalisation que la sensation de son cœur dégringolant dans son estomac n'était pas due à l'imprévisibilité d'un telle conjoncture mais à la soudaine prise de conscience d'une évidence à laquelle elle avait été aveugle jusqu'ici.

« Je suis surprise, déclara-t-elle.  
— Rukia ?  
— Ichigo m'a toujours fait l'effet d'un vrai gamin.

— ...

— Il est brave, courageux, généreux mais il a un côté innocent et naïf qui fait qu'il ne m'a jamais paru autrement que gamin. »

Byakuya, horrifié, essayait de lire dans les pensées de Rukia qu'il avait bien du mal à suivre. Un doute affreux l'envahissait. Et sa stratégie si finement élaborée ne lui paraissait plus si intelligente. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas omis un élément important dans son analyse de la situation entre les trois amis.

« Quand je l'ai vu ce soir, c'est un jeune homme que j'ai vu.  
— Rukia... s'alarma Byakuya.  
— C'était la première fois que mon cœur battait si fort, et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. »

Si Jûshirô contemplait avec un intérêt grandissant ce nouveau développement, Byakuya, lui, était au bord de la crise cardiaque. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Rukia serait-elle tombée amoureuse d'Ichigo ? _se demandait-il fiévreusement.

« Nii-sama ?  
— R-Rukia ?  
— Je suis si fière de vous ! »

Heureusement pour Jûshirô, il n'était pas en train de boire, car sinon il se serait étranglé. Byakuya, lui, ouvrit grand les yeux, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver la parole.

« Je ne suis point certain de bien te comprendre, Rukia. »

Rukia était soulagée d'avoir enfin compris le fin mot de l'histoire. L'instant d'avant, perdue dans un univers où son frère n'aurait pas toutes les qualités qu'elle lui prêtait ; à présent, rassurée après avoir passé en revue les derniers jours, sous le filtre d'un respect fraternel retrouvé.

« Quand j'ai su que Renji vous aimait, j'étais si heureuse. J'imaginais que nous vivrions en famille... C'était magique. Mais vous l'avez repoussé. Je vous ai cru si froid, à ce moment-là, si indifférent... Je vous en ai voulu. Mais maintenant j'apprends que vous avez pensé à ce point à Renji, à son bonheur... Et alors que je supposais que vous ne supportiez pas la présence d'Ichigo, je m'aperçois que vous l'avez regardé avec tellement d'attention que vous avez discerné chez lui une séduction que personne n'avait vue... Vous êtes allé jusqu'à organiser leur rencontre... Aah, Nii-sama, c'est si romantique ! Vous faites preuve de tant de cœur que je ne peux qu'être fière de vous. »

Jûshirô s'amusait de plus en plus. Rukia, dans son inébranlable admiration pour son frère, embellissait les événements, y compris ceux dont elle avait été témoin. Elle se trompait du tout au tout, bien sûr. Elle ignorait l'influence du sôtaichô dans l'intervention de Byakuya et, à voir l'air rasséréné et satisfait qui transparaissait sur le visage de son hôte, ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait la détromper.

En écoutant Rukia s'expliquer, Byakuya s'était considérablement tranquillisé. Il ne comprenait pas bien ses brusques changements d'humeur mais, pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il baignait dans son affection rayonnante. Elle pensait qu'il avait du cœur ! Rares étaient ceux qui en convenaient, et sous son regard émerveillé, il en venait lui-même à se sentir on ne peut plus altruiste. Sans son intervention, Renji se serait langui d'amour pour lui, et Ichigo serait resté dans l'ignorance des véritables sentiments de son ami. _Est-ce là l'œuvre d'un homme égoïste, dépourvu d'émotions ? _raisonnait-il, non sans un certain contentement.

Malheureusement, depuis que Renji avait avoué ses sentiments pour son frère, Rukia vivait dans un petit monde bien à elle. Son imagination galopante, stimulée par tant de péripéties improbables, l'entraîna de nouveau sur le chemin de l'exagération.

« Mais, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez déclenché ? avait-elle repris, inquiète tout à coup.  
— Je ne vois point, répondit Byakuya, décidément incapable de comprendre la jeune fille.  
— Enfin, Nii-sama, souvenez-vous. Alors que nous venions de nous rencontrer, Ichigo n'a pas hésité à se dresser contre le Gotei tout entier lorsque ma vie a été menacée. Que pensez-vous qu'il fera s'il arrive quelque chose à Renji, l'homme dont il sera tombé amoureux ?  
— Il faut reconnaître que Rukia marque un point, Byakuya. Ichigo se lancera à la poursuite de ceux qui l'auront blessé, appuya Jûshirô, jetant inconsidérément de l'huile sur le feu.  
— Même si cela est vrai, Kurosaki sait que Renji n'est pas sans défense », argua Byakuya, homme de raison en toutes circonstances.

Mais Rukia n'avait plus en tête que son noble frère qui, dans son scénario catastrophe, devenait victime de son admirable bienveillance envers son lieutenant. Elle continua :

« Notre sôtaichô ne verra sans doute pas d'un bon œil qu'Ichigo soit entraîné plus encore qu'il ne l'est dans les affaires du Gotei. Et s'il apprend votre implication dans leur relation, il vous en rendra responsable.  
— Rukia, il est inutile d'épiloguer sur des incertitudes. Ils n'en sont encore qu'aux prémices de leur relation. Rien ne dit qu'elle résistera au temps. Kurosaki est jeune, argumenta de nouveau Byakuya, avec bon sens.  
— Nii-sama, vous avez raison ! Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, décida soudain Rukia, en se levant.  
— Rukia ? »

L'appel de Byakuya demeura sans réponse. Il observa son contrôle sur les événements s'effriter à chaque pas que faisait Rukia en sortant de la pièce. Il jeta un regard éberlué à son compagnon.

« Est-elle sérieuse ?  
— Qui comprendra jamais les femmes ? », philosopha Jûshirô.

rOc

« Renji...  
— Ichigo...  
— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Renji regarda Ichigo et soupira. Après sa déclaration au restaurant, Ichigo était resté muet. Ils avaient ainsi savouré le reste du repas dans le silence le plus complet, lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Ichigo fronçant constamment les sourcils. Puis ils avaient quitté "Le palais de la vérité", et Ichigo n'avait pas protesté lorsque Renji avait renvoyé leurs palanquins. Il s'était laissé conduire par Renji vers son appartement dans le quartier des officiers de la sixième division.

Tout le long du trajet, Ichigo était resté silencieux. C'était inhabituel, mais bon signe, avait décidé Renji. Ichigo n'essayait plus de nier ses sentiments ; Renji avançait d'un pas léger. Il restait beaucoup d'incertitudes, mais une merveilleuse lueur d'espoir éclairait son chemin. Ce fut avec une infinie précaution que Renji avait frôlé de ses doigts la main d'Ichigo, puis, comme cette main ne lui avait pas été refusée, il s'était enhardi à la prendre dans la sienne.  
Lorsqu'Ichigo avait resserré ses doigts sur les siens, la joie de Renji aurait pu illuminer les ténèbres de l'enfer eux-mêmes.

Pourtant, à présent qu'ils étaient parvenus chez lui, il semblait bien qu'Ichigo allait avoir besoin de toute la conviction dont il était capable pour le persuader que ce qui les rapprochait portait un autre nom que l'amitié.

rOc

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division avait été informé, plus tôt dans la journée par un message de la douzième division, que le lieutenant Renji Abarai était revenu au Seireitei. Shûhei avait balancé entre le soulagement de son retour et l'angoisse de la sanction qui attendait son ami.  
Quelques heures plus tard, un rapport de la deuxième division indiquait que Renji n'était pas poursuivi. Il bénéficiait d'une période de probation de trois jours durant laquelle sa conduite serait examinée. Mais c'était le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait été nommé responsable de son vice-capitaine durant cette période de mise à l'épreuve. Alors Shûhei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redoubler d'inquiétude pour Renji.

Ce qui expliquait sa présence à cette heure tardive dans l'enceinte de la sixième division.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son ami, Shûhei eut la surprise de reconnaître une silhouette à la petite taille familière qui semblait hésiter devant la porte.

« Rukia ! appela-t-il.  
— Chut ! fit la jeune fille, un doigt sur la bouche.  
— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Shûhei.  
— Je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils se disent avant d'entrer.  
— Renji n'est pas seul ? Je m'en doutais, s'inquiéta Shûhei, l'image d'un capitaine Kuchiki surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de Renji en tête.  
— Tu t'en doutais ?! Je viens juste de l'apprendre, s'étonna Rukia, le futur couple Renji/Ichigo responsable des prochaines misères hiérarchiques de son frère en tête.  
— Oui, j'ai lu le rapport de la deuxième, expliqua Shûhei.  
— Un rapport de la deuxième ?! Déjà ?! Mais de quoi ils se mêlent, ceux-là ! râla Rukia.  
— Euh... Ils ont juste fait leur bouleau, dit Shûhei, sans comprendre.  
— C'est embêtant. Comment tu crois que le sôtaichô va réagir, Hisagi-san ?  
— Il a déjà réagi, puisqu'il a désigné le capitaine Kuchiki comme responsable.  
— Mon dieu ! Ah, je le savais. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
— Calme-toi, Rukia. C'est pour cela que je suis venu.  
— Tu crois qu'il est encore temps de les raisonner ? »

Envisageant le pire, Shûhei essaya de percer les mystères cachés derrière la porte de Renji. Il n'entendait rien.

« Tout a l'air tranquille, dit-il. Je ne crois pas que le capitaine Kuchiki soit si en colère.  
— En colère ? Ah, Nii-sama est décidément incompris. Tu te fais de fausses idées sur lui, Hisagi-san. Mon frère risque sa carrière pour le bien de Renji !  
— Sa carrière ?! Le sôtaichô doit être vraiment furieux s'il a fallu que le capitaine Kuchiki s'implique à ce point pour éviter que Renji ne soit puni. »

Rukia regarda avec attention Shûhei. Elle se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de son frère. Quelque chose clochait.

« Pourquoi Renji serait puni ? demanda-t-elle, dans le doute.  
— Ben, il s'est enfui en assommant deux gardes, quand même.  
— Ah, c'est vrai ! Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié. »

À son tour, Shûhei sentait la conversation lui échapper.

« Rukia, je commence à ne plus rien comprendre. Je parle de ça depuis tout à l'heure. Renji n'est peut-être pas poursuivi mais il est mis à l'épreuve, et c'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui est son agent de probation !  
— Hisagi-san, c'est ce que tu voulais dire par responsable ? réalisa Rukia, soulagée.  
— Oui. Pas toi ?  
— Non, j'ai pensé... Oh, là, là ! Évidemment qu'il ne peut pas être au courant. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !  
— Rukia, de quoi tu parles ?  
— Le sôtaichô ne peut pas encore savoir pour Ichigo et Renji !  
— Ichigo et Renji ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, ces deux-là ?  
— C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.  
— Essaie, parce que là, je nage en plein brouillard.  
— Eh bien, vois-tu, tout à commencé lorsque mon frère a repoussé Renji. Renji était désespéré, au point qu'il est parti du Seireitei. Du coup, mon frère s'est senti responsable et il a voulu arranger les choses. Alors, quand Renji est rentré avec Ichigo, il a tout fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble. Et ce qui est stupéfiant, c'est qu'il a vu juste ! Maintenant, Renji a les yeux sur Ichigo.  
— QUOI ?! s'écria Shûhei, en oubliant de chuchoter.  
— Chut, Hisagi-san ! »

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Renji, alerté par le remue-ménage.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?  
— Bonsoir, Renji, salua Rukia, un sourire innocent sur le visage.  
— Rukia...  
— Bonsoir, Renji, fit de même Shûhei, la perplexité inscrite sur ses traits.  
— Hisagi-san... »

Shûhei trouva que Renji avait une mine radieuse, en dépit de son air mécontent. Ce qui contribua à lui faire assimiler ce que Rukia venait de lui dire. Cependant, autant l'idée de Renji en couple avec le capitaine Kuchiki semblait surréaliste, autant l'idée de Renji avec Ichigo lui semblait catastrophique. Les inconvénients de cette relation défilaient sans interruption dans son esprit : Renji venait juste de se faire éconduire, Ichigo était trop jeune, il était humain... Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard pensif de Renji où brillait une lumière qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis leur réunion dans son appartement, il ravala les paroles de raison qui montaient à ses lèvres.

Comme Rukia levait vers lui un visage résolu et rempli d'attente, Renji en conclut qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser rapidement de ses visiteurs imposés.

« Bon, allez, entrez. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant. »

rOc

Le capitaine Ukitake était parti du manoir Kuchiki peu de temps après Rukia, souhaitant tous ses vœux de courage à son hôte. Après son départ, Byakuya essaya d'envisager la journée du lendemain avec optimisme.  
Renji avait abandonné ses sentiments pour lui au profit de ceux qu'il pourrait développer avec Ichigo. Quelque soit l'issue de leur relation, Byakuya était à présent assuré de ne plus faire partie des partenaires potentiels de son lieutenant. Seule ombre au tableau, l'intervention de Rukia. Sa sœur était tout à fait capable de convaincre l'un et l'autre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. En soi, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Le problème, c'est que Renji, par deux fois délaissé, pourrait bien ne pas s'en remettre de si tôt.

"Enthousiaste et guilleret" avait dit le capitaine-général. Byakuya soupira. Sans savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire là-bas, il quitta le manoir, en route pour l'appartement de Renji.

rOc

Dans le salon de Renji, au milieu de ses amis, Ichigo n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Renji, avec Rukia et Shûhei. C'était, cependant, la première fois qu'il était susceptible de devenir l'amoureux de l'un d'entre eux. Et, ce n'était pas de Rukia ! Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait suivi Renji sans rien dire, et maintenant que leur histoire n'avait plus rien de privé, il avait plus que jamais envie de s'enfuir.  
Renji était assis à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Ichigo s'apercevait du changement qui s'était opéré chez son ami ses dernières heures. Il avait perdu son air hagard. Malgré la fatigue qui assombrissait ses traits, il radiait d'assurance et le regardait avec un espoir qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Être à l'origine d'une telle transformation stupéfiait Ichigo. C'est pourquoi il restait ainsi, sans réagir.

Après les quelques explications maladroites de Renji sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation actuelle, un silence gêné s'était installé. Assis de part et d'autre de la table basse, Rukia et Shûhei observaient le comportement de leurs deux amis. Ils réalisaient que la possibilité qu'une idylle s'installe entre eux devenait de plus en plus réelle. Rukia constatait que Renji était épris, et qu'il y avait plus dans cela que le dépit d'avoir été repoussé par Byakuya. Elle se mordait les lèvres, incapable de se décider à lui faire lâcher un bonheur possible pour le bien de son frère. Shûhei, lui, n'avait pas les mêmes hésitations.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, Renji, dit-il.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Tu ne peux pas aimer Ichigo si vite... »

Le ton catégorique de Shûhei sortit Ichigo de l'immobilisme qui l'avait envahi depuis le restaurant. Avant que Shûhei pût continuer ou que Renji ait le temps d'intervenir, il se leva, furieux et apostropha le vice-capitaine :

« Eh ! Pourquoi il pourrait pas m'aimer ? Je suis pas _aimable_, peut-être ? »

Rukia ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant comment elle n'avait pas vu avant son frère ce qui faisait agir Ichigo, alors qu'il défendait de toutes ses forces les sentiments de Renji. C'était évident, à présent.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Ichigo. Renji vient à peine d'essuyer une déception amoureuse. Débuter une nouvelle relation dans ces circonstances est imprudent. Il pourrait te blesser, sans le vouloir.  
— Alors, tu ne connais pas aussi bien Renji que moi, parce que je sais que Renji ne pourra jamais me faire de mal. Et puis, c'est lui qui a été blessé par cet insensible de capitaine au cœur aussi froid qu'un iceberg ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vous tous, qui disent à Renji ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire ! Il aime qui il veut, il change d'avis quand il veut, et s'il veut m'aimer, c'est son affaire, pas la vôtre !, explosa Ichigo.  
— Ichigo, aimes-tu Renji ? demanda Shûhei, doucement.  
— Je... Je... J'en sais rien ! Y a juste une chose que je sais, c'est que ça vous concerne pas ! », s'époumona Ichigo.

Shûhei, stupéfait, resta muet. Rukia se mit à sourire, persuadée que, quelque soit les problèmes qui apparaîtraient les jours suivants, Ichigo ferait les bons choix. Renji irait bien. Et si le sôtaichô venait à se plaindre des futurs troubles, elle soutiendrait son frère et défendrait le droit de Renji à être amoureux d'un humain.

Dehors, ignoré de tous, Byakuya, qui venait d'arriver, avait suspendu son geste au moment où Ichigo explosait. Derrière la porte, il avait attendu que le Shinigami intérimaire ait fini de parler avant de frapper. Il se ravisa après avoir écouté ses paroles, et il repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse, Ichigo s'était raidi sous l'effet d'un juste colère. Renji se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Sans hésiter, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tressaillantes, puis s'adressa à Shûhei et Rukia.

« Vous m'avez aidé quand j'en avais besoin, alors je vous remercie. Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour nous mais Ichigo a raison. Le reste ne regarde que nous. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve... Peut-être que c'est trop rapide... Mais... Ichigo... J'ai découvert que je l'aime, et je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Et ce qui compte... c'est que je crois... qu'Ichigo m'aime. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle. Renji avait tourné la tête vers Ichigo. Ichigo le regardait. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, aucune incertitude n'aurait subsisté.

Rukia hocha la tête, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Elle fit un signe à Shûhei et se leva pour partir. Shûhei, encore incertain, mit quelques secondes à la suivre. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Si son inquiétude persistait, il n'y avait, cependant, plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

« Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi, offrit-il, avant de sortir.  
— Merci, Hisagi-san », dit Renji, avec reconnaissance.

La porte se referma doucement sur le vice-capitaine. Renji ramena Ichigo vers le canapé.

« Renji, comment tu peux savoir que je t'aime ? demanda Ichigo.  
— Hum, fit Renji, tu ne m'as pas encore dit le contraire.  
— Quoi ? Si, je...  
— Non, coupa Renji, tu as affirmé que c'était impossible que je t'aime. Mais, apparemment, ce n'est plus ce que tu penses. Je me trompe ?  
— Euh...  
— Tu vois. Maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime, il n'y a plus qu'à savoir si, toi aussi, tu m'aimes... »

Ichigo s'apercevait qu'il aimait la voix de Renji. Il aimait son assurance. Il aimait sa chaleur. Il aimait son ton, légèrement rauque... Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se concentrer sur le sens des mots qu'il prononçait, parce qu'alors, il devrait...

_Quand je pense que tout a commencé quand il m'a sorti qu'il avait "développé un tendre sentiment pour moi". Ah, on peut dire que ça m'a fait de l'effet, ce truc ! C'était complètement... niais ? En tous cas, c'était inattendu et a... ! A-Adorable ?! Stop, c'est pas le problème. Le hic, c'est que je lui ai pas dit "Merci, mais...", comme avec Inoue . Je lui ai pas dit non plus que j'étais désolé. Je lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais pas. J'ai pas hésité, avec Inoue, pourtant ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aime Renji ? Non, c'est impossible. C'est un garçon ; je suis un garçon. Donc, ça peut pas... Je sais qu'il y en a qui sont attirés par ceux du même sexe. Il y a même un mot pour ça : homosexualité. Donc, ça existe. Mais, moi ? Moi, je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Tiens, Tchad ? Jamais pensé. Eh oui, je suis attiré par les femmes, moi. Les jolies courbes et... ! Euh... Je suis attiré par les femmes ? Euh... Voyons, il doit bien y en avoir une qui... Yoruichi ? Eww... Matsumoto ? Elle a de beaux yeux et... Renji a de beaux yeux aussi. ...!? Quoi ? "Renji a de beaux yeux aussi" !? Ichigo, reprends toi, tu n'as plus toute ta tête... Donc, j'ai pas encore rencontré la femme de ma vie. Et alors ? C'est normal, je ne suis qu'au lycée. J'ai encore tout le temps. Oh !? … !? Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Renji, là ? I-I-Il va pas m'embrasser q-quand même ? S-S-S-Si ?... _»

Ichigo paraissait à nouveau coincé dans un état de stupéfaction avancé. Renji avait une idée sur la façon de l'en faire sortir. Délicatement, très délicatement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

rOc

Lorsque Rukia rentra au manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya était déjà revenu. Il alla à sa rencontre. Il apprécia le regard franc et volontaire qu'elle lui adressa.

« Nii-sama, je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
— Je t'écoute, Rukia.  
— J'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir. Renji aime sincèrement Ichigo. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra mais je voudrais au moins qu'ils soient libres de leurs sentiments.  
— C'est une sage décision, Rukia. Nul n'a le droit de forcer le cœur des gens.  
— Si vous avez des ennuis à cause de leur relation, sachez que je vous apporterai mon appui, même si je ne peux pas faire grand chose, déclara Rukia, avec force.  
— Je t'en remercie, Rukia », dit Byakuya, avec tout le sérieux du monde, bien qu'il doutât beaucoup qu'aucune action que l'humain pourrait entreprendre fût véritablement en mesure de lui nuire.

La vie allait reprendre tranquillement son cours au manoir Kuchiki, ainsi qu'à la sixième division. Il était toujours célibataire, Renji souriait, Rukia était satisfaite. Le capitaine Kuchiki pensa avec fierté au futur rapport qu'il allait faire au capitaine-général, le lendemain.

scène 8 : **fin**

* * *

Alors, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer dans les détails d'une histoire Renji/Ichigo. Je préfère laisser cela dans l'ombre... (^_^)!  
Donc, place à l'épilogue, pour une dernière touche d'humour, ou plutôt, pour la douce vengeance de Renji envers son capitaine manipulateur... Et tout le monde clique sur "next chapter" = Le bureau, - épilogue


	9. Le bureau, - épilogue

**Disclaimer** : J'ai emprunté les personnages de Bleach, de Tite Kubo, pour écrire cette histoire. Avec joie, sans honte et... sans autorisation ! Mais aussi, sans profit autre que notre plaisir...

* * *

**scène 9 : Le bureau, - épilogue**

Byakuya observait avec plaisir l'air rêveur de Renji. Après les péripéties de la veille, cela lui semblait de bon augure. Il n'avait fallu qu'un léger coup de pouce pour mettre en évidence ce qui se cachait derrière l'amitié avouée des deux jeunes hommes. Apparemment, leurs sentiments se révélaient suffisamment solides pour avoir survécu à la tentative avortée de sa sœur de les séparer.  
Soulagé d'être à l'écart de tout danger, Byakuya se sentait d'humeur légère.

« Kurosaki n'est pas rentré au manoir hier soir, m'a-t-on informé.  
— Non, en effet. On a discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, après le restaurant. Il s'est écroulé sur mon sofa.  
— Sur le sofa ?  
— Ne vous moquez pas, taichô ! Ça va pas être coton, avec Ichigo. Ça m'a pris des heures à lui faire reconnaître ses sentiments, alors passer à l'acte, vous pensez : je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Dites, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? »

Byakuya en resta coi. Il n'avait pas prévu que Renji le solliciterait. Il venait à peine de se dépêtrer de ses filets et ne tenait pas à s'immiscer d'avantage dans ses affaires.

Renji regardait son capitaine avec curiosité. Il avait dit cela pour plaisanter mais Byakuya, au lieu de rester stoïque comme à l'habitude, avait prit l'air qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu. _Tiens, tiens, _se dit Renji. Son supérieur s'était démené sans compter et cela l'intriguait. Mais il devait reconnaître que sans lui, il ne se serait aperçu de rien.  
Il n'aurait pas su pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait que Byakuya en tête, c'était Ichigo qui lui redonnait courage et vers lui qu'il revenait sans cesse. Grâce à la soirée d'hier, il avait pu ranger précieusement cet amour né de nulle part et découvrir celui qui se construisait lentement, bien à l'abri dans des rapports désinvoltes. Et maintenant, lorsqu'il revenait sur le passé, tout se colorait de teintes différentes. Il songeait avec nostalgie au moment où il avait tenu Ichigo dans ses bras, à Karakura. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas compris à ce moment-là, parce qu'il se demandait s'il en aurait de nouveau l'occasion. Ce qui le ramena à sa question présente.

De son côté, Byakuya observait les émotions se peindre sur le visage de Renji comme sur un tableau vivant. L'air intrigué initial avait été remplacé par un léger pli des lèvres, empreint de tristesse, suivi par un regard rêveur, puis par un froncement de sourcils qui indiquait un souci. Une telle panoplie d'expressions différentes affichées en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement avait de quoi rendre le seigneur Kuchiki admiratif. Mais l'étrange sourire qui se dessina soudain sur la bouche de Renji l'alerta. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander quelle idée malicieuse venait de traverser les pensées de son lieutenant que ce dernier reprenait la parole :

« Vous savez, avant de venir, j'ai croisé le capitaine Ukitake. Il m'a raconté un truc bizarre au sujet de mon moral, d'une période de probation, et du sôtaichô, et que finalement, il était heureux que tout soit arrangé. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
— Le capitaine Ukitake est bien trop bavard.  
— Pour en revenir à Ichigo, j'apprécierai votre aide, vous savez.  
— Il faudra bien qu'un jour, tu songes à régler tes affaires sentimentales sans l'aide d'un tiers, Renji.  
— Vous avez raison.  
— Voilà qui est mieux.  
— Tant pis si cela risque de perturber mon humeur.  
— Que veux-tu dire par là ? se méfia Byakuya.  
— Un problème pareil, c'est tout un tas de nuits blanches en perspective.  
— Renji... mit en garde Byakuya.  
— En plus, pour tout arranger, Ichigo vit sur Terre et moi, je suis coincé ici. Aaaah ! Quelle misère...  
— Renji... menaça Byakuya.  
— Je vais en perdre l'appétit, ça c'est sûr.  
— Renji... s'alarma Byakuya.  
— Rukia va s'inquiéter.  
— Renji... se lamenta Byakuya.  
— Et quand le sôtaichô va voir passer la facture pour mon nouvel uniforme, deux tailles en dessous, forcément, il va se poser des questions.  
— Renji, se fit une raison Byakuya.  
— Oui ? lui sourit Renji, image vivante de l'innocence.  
— Il est inutile de poursuivre. J'ai saisi.  
— Alors, vous allez m'aider ? »

Byakuya soupira, les échos du sermons du sôtaichô résonnant à ses oreilles, et hocha la tête, désespéré.

**F I N**

* * *

Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à vous laisser emporter par votre imagination *^_^*

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Et double merci pour vous qui laissez vos commentaires ! Cela m'a donné envie de faire de mon mieux sur cette fic qui, au départ, n'était là que pour me changer les idées. Bye

* * *

= Il y a une suite, à présent : **Rocamboles, les douze travaux de Byakuya**


End file.
